Unlucky in love
by fancy pari
Summary: Purvi feels she is unlucky in love? whats the reason behind this? will she find her true love nd be lucky again?
1. Chapter 1

**Morning, bus stop**

A girl wearing a short red dress is running behind the bus in her heels. The bus leaves, the girl is frustrated.

 **Girl:** yeh phone ko bhi abhi kharab hona thaa…papa bhi aaj jaldi chale gaye..Myra bhi college nahi aa rahi hai aur ab yeh stupid bus bhi chali gayi ..arghhhhhh ! kitna buraa din hai aaj…yeh sab aaj hi kyun? College ke first day pe...

She starts walking on the road, she takes a turn – its an empty lane. She gets alert and looks here and there while walking. She hears sounds of some bikes behind. Suddenly she is surrounded by a gang of mean looking boys, who are whistling and laughing at her. The gang leader steps down and comes near her.

 **Man:** Kya hua miss? Kaho toh main chodd doon..dekho mere bike pe bahut jagah hai..aaram se baith sakti hai aap..

 **Girl:** ji nahi..thank you..main..main chali jaoongi..

She tries to walk ahead, the man stops her and takes her bag. He opens it and removes her id card.

 **Man:** hmm..dekhoo toh…Jincy Jones..waah naam toh angrezi hai..aur dress bhi…tab toh aur mazaa aayega..jaan pehchaan badhaane me…kyun brothers….his gang members laugh.

 **Girl:** dekho tum mere papa ko nahi jaante..woh yahan ke naye inspector hai…unko pata chala toh tumhe arrest karenge..mera id-card waapas karo…she tries to take it back, but the man tosses it to his friend. They all play with it. The girl runs here and there trying to catch it..

One of the men throws the i-card far away, the girl sees it land on the helmet of an approaching biker. The guy brakes hard and ducks the throw. He parks his bike, picks the card and comes to the girl..

 **Biker:** kya baat hai..yeh log tumhe pareshaan kar rahe hai kya?

 **Girl:** please..please mujhe bacha lijiye..yeh log zabardasti mujhe.. The biker asks the girl to stop talking and goes near the man.

 **Biker:** tum itne bade ho gaye ho..muscles toh badh gayi hai…akkal nahi badhi kya?

 **Man:** kaun ho tum?

The biker removes the helmet and adjusts the bandana. It's a young, petite boy.

 **Man (laughing):** arre..yeh toh koi nanha munna hai..betaa..ghar jaa..ice cream khaa..bado ke beech baat nahi karte… the man ruffles his hairs and gives a push.

The biker boy gets angry and within a fraction of a second, gives a high kick on the man's chin, stunning everyone around. He holds his fist in attacking position and very soon manages to fight off the gang of men with his martial arts. The men run away groaning in pain.

He picks up the bag and i-card and goes to the girl.

 **Girl:** Thank you….aap ko chot toh nahi lagi na..she looks at blood from a cut on forehead..

 **Biker:** yeh..yeh toh sirf scratch hai..tum yahan akeli kya kar rahi ho?

 **Girl:** who aaj mera college me pehla din choot gayi toh socha thodi door chal ke auto pakad loongi..

 **Biker:** auto..yahan pe…janam janam tak rukogi toh bhi nahi milegi..waise kaunse college me ho tum?

 **Girl:** GSM college, second year..

 **Biker:** Ohh..main bhi..second year..tum chaho toh mere saath chal sakti ho..

 **Girl:** Thanks…sure..waise..mera naam Jincy hai…aap?

 **Biker:** Purab..

 **Girl:** Nice name..aap ..aap bahut cute hai..

The biker and the girl zoom off to college. They both get down.

 **Jincy:** Thank you..milte hai phir kabhi..

 **Purab:** Sure..ek min ruko…class jaane se pehle..apna mooh dho lena..mitti lagi hai..girls washroom uss taraf hai..

 **Jincy:** Thanks..bye

Jincy walks in the direction of the bathroom. It's the first day of the college and its full of many young people. She enters the bathroom and after using the toilet comes out to freshen up. She is applying her make up, when she hears flush and someone walks out of the door.

The person coms next to wash face and sees Jincy and wishes her a Hi. Jincy turns to look at the person and has a scared look on her face.

 **Person:** arre..kya hua? Itni jaldi bhool gayi…

Jincy lets out a huge scream and runs out of the washroom locking it from outside. The person from inside rushes to the door banging it continuously.

Soon a crowd of girls and boys gathers outside. Everyone asks Jincy at the same time.

 **Crowd:** Kya hua? Kaun hai andar? Oh god..kahin koi snake toh nahi hai naa…..

Soon a lady professor and some boys rush to the front.

 **Professor:** yahan itni bheed kyun hai..whats the matter? Calm down first….

They can hear the banging of the door from inside.

 **Professor:** Koi andar bandh ho gaya hai kya? Maajraa kya hai?

 **Jincy (sweating, fear):** Ma'm..main andar thi…fresh ho rahi thi..ek…ek ladka bathroom me aa gaya..toh main darr gayi..

 **Professor:** what? Chi..kitni ghatiya harkat hai..usne kuch kiya toh nahi naa?

 **Jincy:** nahi…main bhaag aayi..

 **Professor:** Okay..main darwaaza kholti hoon…phir usse principal ke hawaale karte hai..

The professor unlocks the door and goes inside. Everyone waits to see the culprit. The professor steps out with a smile, Purab follows silently all the while bowing his head.

 **Jincy:** yehi hai..maine kaha thaa na…yehi hai who besharam ladka…

Purab looks up and everyone gasps ! soon someone starts giggling and the entire crowd laughs, the professor also laughs…Purab has tears and runs away from the embarrassment..

 **Professor:** Quiet everyone!..tumhara naam kya hai waise? College me nayi ho kya?

 **Girl:** Jincy Jones…second year..aaj mera first day hai..

 **Professor (smiling):** tabhi yeh galti ho gayi tumse…yeh Purvi hai..ladki hai…haan ladko jaise chote baal hai, kapde bhi unke jaise pahenti hi..magar who ladki hi hai..i think tumne uska bahut dil dukhaaya..u should say sorry to her..

 **Hi all...new story - KaVi based...CID ki deewani, sorry this one is not based on your idea (I am still expanding it)..this one randomly stuck me when I was watching an old episode of CID in which Purvi was disguised as a mechanic boy..she looks cute in that avatar...I hope you all will like this..leave your comments please..and no this will not be like Kuch kuch hota hai !**


	2. Chapter 2

Some years later, a celebration at CID office.

ACP has thrown a party to celebrate a recent crackdown on some dangerous criminals. Everyone is having fun eating, dancing when the ACP brings on everyone's attention.

 **ACP:** Attention everyone….congratulations hum sab ko ki itne bade giroh ko minister saab bahut khush hai aur iss saal ke 15th Aug celebrations pe hamare teen brave officers ko medal bhi denge..so congratulations Abhijit, Daya aur Purvi…

Everyone cheers and claps for the three officers.

 **Pankaj:** Issi baat pe sabka dance ho jaaye….

He puts the music back and everyone dances. 10 mins later, the song changes to a romantic number and everyone starts dancing with their partners in dim light.

ACP looks on with a genial smile, he feels hot in the room and hence steps out for some fresh air. He is surprised to see another person standing against the open balcony with a cold drink in hand.

 **ACP:** arre…party ke 3 stars me ek star yahan kya kar raha hai?

 **Purvi:** sir..aap..kuch nahi..bas aise hi..ghutan ho rahi thi andar toh main bahar aa gayi..

 **ACP (smiles):** Beta..main tumhe 3 saal se dekh raha hoon…tum aise mauko pe udaas ho jaati ho…hamesha alag rehti ho..puch sakta hoon kyun?

 **Purvi:** aise mauko pe apne aap ko akela paati hoon..main jab 3 saal pehle aayi thi..tab hum sab saath the..dheere dheere jodiyaan banne lagi – Abhijit sir- Tarika, Shreya- Daya sir, Sachin sir ki shaadi ho gayi do mahine pehle, Ishita aur Dushyant honeymoon pe gaye hai, Vineet ki sagai ho gayi..aur Pankaj—abhi bhi koi bhi khoobsurat ladki pe line maarta hai..

Bas main bach gayi hoon..ekdum akeli…toh aise waqt pe apne aap pe ek gussa aata hai sir..

 **ACP:** tum apne aap ke baare me aisa kyun sochti ho…bhagwaan ne zaroor kisi ko tumhare liye banaya hoga…aur ek baat boloon…woh jo bhi hoga…bahut lucky hoga usse tum jo milne waali ho…

 **Purvi:** Nahi sir…main unlucky hoon pyaar me…koi kyun chahega mujhe…ladko ko khoobsurat ladkiyan chahiye hoti hai sir…main who nahi hoon..main toh aaj bhi Purab hoon..mere papa ki purab..jisse sab dost maante hai yahan tak ki bhaai maante hai…magar pyaar…hahahaaha..she laughs.

ACP looks at this smart, petite girl with short haircut dressed in a shirt and trouser. He likes this kid as she is brave, fearless.

 **ACP:** Chalo..andar mere saath…

She follows his orders. ACP enters the room again. Everyone is dancing still on romantic songs. ACP walks to the center and gives his hand out to Purvi.

 **ACP:** May I have a dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?

Purvi smiles and they both dance gently. 5 mins later, ACP hands her over to Abhijit, then Daya and all. He watches her face breaking into a smile as she enjoys with all her friends.

 **Next day morning**

Purvi is early in the bureau and sorting out files from everyone's desks. She is busy going through the files, when she hears foot-steps from behind, some one clears his throat.

 **Man:** Good morning, mujhe ACP sir se milna hai….

 **Purvi (without turning):** 9:00 baje aanaa..

 **Man:** Kya? Mera reporting time toh 8:30 ka tha..okay…Abhijit sir toh honge..

 **Purvi:** nahi hai..abhi tak aaye nahi hai..

 **Man:** excuse me…ek baar mudhke toh dekhiye Mr…kaun hai aap?

 **Purvi (angry, turning):** Main Mr nahi hoon..mera naam Pu….

 **Man (surprised):** PURABBBBB !...tum yahan? He smiles…tum bilkul nahi badli..

 **Purvi (angry): My name is Inspector Purvi…** samjhe..

 **Man (still smiling):** wow….tumhe apna asli naam yaad hai..waise mujhe….

 **Abhijit enters the bureau:** Kaun hai yeh Purvi?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi Abhijit sir..ACP sir se milne aaya hai..

 **Man (saluting):** Sr Inspector Kavin reporting sir

 **Abhijit:** ohhh..yes yaad aaya..ACP sir ne kal bataya tha..Purvi yeh tumhare new senior hai..inspector Kavin..

 **Purvi:** good morning sir..

 **Kavin (teasing):** Purvi..shakal se toh inka naam Purab hona chahiye..

 **Abhijit:** hume bhi pehle doubt hua tha…lekin nahi..Purvi naam hi pyaara hai…he checks his watch…dekho Kavin mujhe ek case ke liye court jaana hai…ACP sir shayad late aayenge..Purvi, tum inhe apne saath cafeteria le jaao..chai nashta karwaao…tab tak baaki log bhi aa jayenge…chalta hoo …bye

Purvi grits her teeth and takes Kavin to the cafeteria. She goes to the vending machine and takes two cups of coffee and orders sandwiches for both of them. She places the coffee in front of him with a bang.

 **Kavin (sips the coffee):** Coffee achi hai..thank you Purvi..She doesn't reply

 **Kavin:** abhi bhi naraaz ho..kitne saal ho gaye uss baat ko..bhool jaao na…maine tumhe bahut miss kiya…tum ne mere koi bhi phone call, email ka jawaab nahi diyaa..aaj itne saalon ke baad hum mile hai..ab toh gussa thook do..kitni choti si baat pe itna gussa..

 **Purvi (angry):** choti si baat? Tum logon ke liye who ek choti baat hogi…mere liye nahi…maine bahut mushkil se apne aap ko sambhaala hai…please beeti baton ki mujhe yaad mat dilaoo..main jaisi hoon waisi theekh hoon….mujhse dosti karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…bureau ki baat aur hai..aap mere senior hai..toh uskaa maan rakhhongi..bass…mujhe kuch kaam hai..bye..

He watches her go out in great anger. She still looks cute. He sighs and wishes to have the old friendship back….

 **Kavin(in mind):** Itne saal beet gaye Purvi…kahan kahan nahi dhoondaa..tumhare liye maine CID bhi join ki..tumhara intezaar kiya…aakhir kaar tumne bhi CIDjoin ki…aur bahut mushkilon ke baad apna transfer karwaaya…taaki tumse mil sakoon..meri galti ki maafi maang sakoo…tumhe apni dil ki baat bataa sakoon…khair mil toh gayi ho…tumko manaa bhi loonga…aaj bhi tum mere liye wahi ho..'PURAB'…

 **Flashback**

 **College, after Purvi's bathroom incident..**

The crowd disperses and Jincy stands there alone trying to understand the new information. The person who saved her from the goons was not a boy but a girl.

 **Jincy (mind):** oh god ! yeh kya kar diya..pehle hi din itnaa hungama…magar meri kya galti hai…usne hi toh apna naam Purab bataya thaa..kya karoon…maafi toh maangni padegi mujhe..aakhir usne mujhe bachaya thaa…

She looks around and stops 2 girls who are passing by..

 **Jincy:** excuse me..main ek second year student ko dhoondh rahi hoon…Purvi naam hai uskaa..short hair, jeans t-shirt, bandana pehna hai..aap jaanti hai kya?

 **Girl:** Purvi? Oh you mean Purab..they laugh..haan ussse kaun nahi jaanta…college ki anokhi item jo hai..canteen me hogi apne gang ke saath.. they laugh again and go..

Jincy makes her way to the canteen. Its packed with many students and is full of chaos and noise. At the extreme end of the table there is a huge crowd of people..some sort of competition is going on.. Jincy can hear two names being chanted..

 **Purab! Purab ! KV ! KV**

Soon the whole canteen makes its way to the table. Jincy gets pushed with the crowd…She tries to look over the people's head and sees …

Purvi is having a 'Panjaa' contest with a handsome young man..They both have locked their hands and the contest looks even..

 **So will Jincy at sorry to Purvi...will Purvi accept her apologies..**


	3. Chapter 3

Jincy watches in awe as the small, slender Purvi is confidently tackling this handsome and strong young man. Lots of guys stand behind Purvi and girls are behind the guy - KV.

 **KV:** aaj toh tu haaregi…mere Purab !

 **Purvi:** shut up….koi chance nahi KV..

KV increases the pressure on Purvi's right hand, she feels her hand is tilting in defeat. She grits her teeth and tries hard to get back in the game. KV smiles at her and with another push almost has Purvi's hand on the table. Jincy moves from her place and unknowingly comes and stands behind Purvi. Some boys push her by accident and she turns her head to look at them irritated. While doing so, her hairs fall in front, she pushes them back and at that time her ear-ring shines on KV's eyes, he gets distracted and his grip loosens.

Purvi seizes that opportunity and reverses the game and slams KV's hand on the table screaming her victory..

 **Purvi:** wooooooo..hoooooooo..KV ki ho gayi tai tai phis….she teases him

 **KV:** yeh cheating hai..kisine mere aankh me light maari…

 **Purvi:** chal chal ..bahaane mat banaa…

 **KV:** arre sach me…dekh…abhi bhi mere t-shirt pe light maar raha hai..they all turn and look at Jincy, who realizes its her ear-rings.

 **Purvi:** tum…tum yahan? Ab kya canteen me bhi meri be-izzati karogi..

 **KV:** kaun hai yeh Purab?

 **Purvi:** maine bataya tha naa..ek ladki ki madat ki..usne mujhe bathroom me bandh kar diya..yehi hai who..

 **KV:** ohhhhh..toh tum ho who….waise..nayi lagti ho? Kya naam hai?

 **Jincy (scared):** Jin..Jincy Jones..

 **KV:** ice cream cone jaisa naam hai..hahahahaha…aaj pehla din hai..jaanti nahi ho..seniors ke paav choone chahiye..chalo paav chuoo..

Jincy looks around..everyone urges her to do that..she bends down in front of KV

 **KV (dramatic):** bas..bas pagli..teri jagah mere charno me nahi…he holds her shoulder and gets her standing again…mere dil me hai..aa gale lag jaa..

Jincy looks in horror, everyone laughs around, she has tears in her eyes. KV wipes her tears..

 **KV (mimicking):** Jincyyyyyyyyyyyyy…I hate tears…seriously I hate them..aur tumne mere sabse pyaare Purab ko rulayaa..isliye yeh chota sa badla…ghabrao mat…yeh sab ek mazaak tha..Hi..I am Kavin…aur main sach me tum logon ka senior hoon…kabhi koi notes ki zaroorat ho..toh…toh mujhse mat manngna…library 2nd floor pe hai..wahan chali jaana..friends? he extends his hand..

Jincy wipes her tears and shakes her hand with him..

 **Kavin:** doston…aaj se hamare gang me ek naya member join ho gayi hai…clap for her…acha bhai..mere lectures ka waqt ho gaya..bye everyone..

Everyone starts leaving one by one. Jincy looks around and sits next to Purvi.

 **Jincy:** Purvi…I…I am sorry..mujhe galat fehmi ho gayi..

 **Purvi (smile):** Chill..hota hai…mere saath bhi hua..jab mujhe pata chala mera naam Purvi hai..Purab nahi..ahahahahaha

 **Jincy:** Tumne apna naam Purab kyun bataya?

 **Purvi:** who kya hai…mera ek twin brother tha jo paida hote hi marr gaya…. …papa ne toh mera naam Purvi rakha tha..Maa sadme se pagal ho gayi thi…isliye Maa manne ko tayyar nahi thi ki mera bhai, unka beta marr gaya hai..woh mujhe apna beta manne lagi…mujhe har waqt ladko jaise banake rakha..Papa ne bhi majbooran unka saath diya..mujhe Purab bulane lage..dheere dheere sab log mujhe Purab bulaane lage…jab main 9 saal ki thi meri Maa chal basi…uske baad papa ne ehsaas dilaya main ek ladki hoon..magar tab tak thodi der ho chuki thi…isliye main apne aap ko aaj bhi Purab maanti hoon..matlab mujhe pata hai..main ladki hoon..aur main normal hoon…ghabrana mat..bas meri harkate aur shauq thode ladko ke jaise hai..

 **Jincy:** tum bahut frank ho..itni jaldi kaise sab kuch bata diya…main toh tumhari dost bhi nahi hoon…

 **Purvi:** Main aisi hi hoon…friends?

 **Jincy:** Friends…

 **Flashback over**

Kavin has met and got introduced to all the other officers. They all admire his pleasing personality. He tries to talk to Purvi, but she maintains professional relations. He however catches her looking at him a couple of times.

 **Evening,**

Purvi is making her way to the car park when a bike zooms close to her.

 **Kavin:** hey Purvi..chalo na ek coffee ke liye…aa jao baith jaoo

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin sir..magar mujhe ghar jaana hai..

He just pulls her hand and makes her sit behind him and zooms away.

 **Purvi:** Sir..please..mujhe abhi utaariye yahan..mujhe ghar jaana hai

 **Kavin:** Main chodd doonga…chup chaap baithi raho..

He takes her to the beach and stops the bike. Purvi gets off in great anger and walks back to the road waving out autos. An auto halts.

 **Kavin:** Nahi bhaiyya..aap jayiye..yeh pagal hai..aise hi auto rokti hai…baadme auto waale ko kaatti bhi hai..

The auto waala gets scared and runs away. Purvi struggles to remove her hands.

 **Purvi (angry):** Dekho..mujhe chup chaap chodd do..warna..

 **Kavin:** warna kya? Kya karogi..tum jab tak meri baat nahi sunogi main nahi choddoonga…I …I love you Purvi…please kyun nahi maanti tum..

 **Purvi (tears, shouting):** Nahi…nahi karte ho tum mujhse pyaar….samjhe ! nahi karte ho….get lost KV…

She struggles some more and finally bites his hand. He leaves her hand and looks at her bewildered..She is fuming in anger, blood is dripping from the place where she bit him harshly.

He looks in her eyes with great anger, they both snarl at each other. Purvi turns and walks away wiping her tears angrily.

 **Kavin (angrily):** Purvi…ek min..

Purvi doesn't wait and starts to jog away from him. Kavin exhales a sharp breath and runs behind and pulls her by shoulders and makes her face him. Her face is red with anger and there is a look of disgust on her face.

 **Purvi (clenching her teeth in anger):** KV…I am warning..let me go…

 **Kavin (softly):** Please..ek baar ..mujhe explain toh karne do..uss din ek ek shabd maine jo kaha tha who sach tha…please..

Purvi's anger reaches a great peak and she raises her hand to slap him, Kavin holds her right hand. She raises her other hand to slap and he holds that as well. She purses her lips and starts abusing him..

 **Purvi:** You rascal…bas….

Before she can complete the word, Kavin covers her mouth in a rough, hurting kiss ! Her both hands are tightly held by Kavin, she is struggling to kick him but he is too strong for her..

Her face colour changes from red to almost purple as she is not able to breathe, Kavin leaves her ! she falls back staggering for breath. She sits down dejectedly in the sand and starts sobbing loudly. She feels humiliated !

Kavin realizes his mistake and goes next to her to calm her down.

 **Kavin:** Pu..Purvi..ek baar…meri baat..I ..i am sorry..magar..main gusse me tha..toh..

 **Purvi (crying, folding her hands):** Please..please…mujhe aur be-izzat mat karo…please..jaao tum..

 **Kavin (sad):** Theekh hai..main jaata hoon..magar main itna hi boloonga..main tumse pyaar karta hoon..sirf tumse..hamesha se…aur hamesha karoonga..aur iss baat ka yakeen dilaoonga ek na ek din..

He leaves Purvi all alone on the beach…

 **Why does Purvi not believe that Kavin loves her? How will Kavin make her believe that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**apologies for the delay...**

 **Some days later, CID bueareu**

Kavin, Pankaj and Ishita are asked to go to a crime scene for investigation. Ishita and Dushyant have returned from honeymoon and had planned a romantic dinner at night.

Ishita is getting ready to leave for the case, when someone pulls her inside a room.

 **Ishita:** Dushyant..kya kar rahe ho…chodo mujhe..

 **Dushyant:** kya yaar..tum poora plan kharab kar rahi ho..manaa kar do na..

 **Ishita:** kya? Kaise? Tum pagal ho gaye ho? Main jaa rahi hoon..she tries to leave but he pulls her back and kisses her..

 **Dushyant:** hamari abhi abhi shaadi huyi hai naa…please naa…Ishuuuuuu…he begs..

 **Ishita:** ok..ok..but main kya karoon..tum kuch idea do naa..

 **Dushyant:** hmm..idea..main Purvi se kehta hoon…who madat karegi meri..

He leaves the room and goes to search Purvi… Purvi is busy working on the computer..

 **Dushyant:** Purvi..ek help chahiye mujhe..

 **Purvi:** pehle mujhe file number 8788 ka update bhejo..ACP sir ko kal subah chahiye..

 **Dushyant:** de doonga..suno naa…jaldi….10 min me ek case ke liye Ishita ko bulaya hai…tum ..tum please chali jaao na..uske badle..

 **Purvi:** Kya ? main…mujhe bahut kaam hai…Ishita ko kya hua hai?

 **Dushyant (whispering):** samjha karo naa..maine kuch special plan kiya hai aaj raat..please yaar…

 **Purvi:** Dushyant….mujhe kal subah tak yeh submit karna hai..sorry..tum Shreya se madat maango jaoo..

 **Dushyant:** shreya busy hai Daya sir ke saath..tum ek hi ho...please yaar..please..main haath jodh raha hoon…

 **Purvi (taking pity):** theekh hai…jaana kiske saath hai?

 **Dushyant:** Kavin aur Pankaj ke saath..

 **Purvi (eyes big):** what? Kavin sir…

 **Dushyant:** shhhh…dheere…haan Kavin…ab jaoo..woh log conference room me hai..

Purvi gets up and goes reluctantly..They all prepare to leave..

 **Ishita (whisper):** Thanks Purvi..you are the best !

 **Dushyant:** hope tumhe bhi koi jaldi mil jaaye ….aisi dua karoonga main..

Kavin comes near Purvi at the same time.

 **Kavin:** kab se dhoondh raha tha..aakhir mil gayi..chalo….late ho raha hai..

 **Flashback**

Jincy and Purvi become very good friends. Jincy is popular for her good looks and style. Once they all are seated in the cafeteria discussing something..

 **Purvi:** hi…doston..kya ho raha hai..Viju yaar..ek sandwich bol naa..arre bolo na kya baat kar rahe ho?

 **Sagar (friend):** arre..kuch nahi..yeh ladkiyan bhi naa…sab log apna forecast dekh rahi hai..lucky colour, lucky number, hone waala partner…faltoo discussions..

 **Purvi:** hone waala partner..yeh sab iss book me likha hai? Main bhi toh dekhoo..mera partner kaun hoga..

 **Rocky:** Purabbb? Yaar..tu kabse ladki ban gayi?

Everyone laughs. Purvi smacks him on head..

 **Purvi:** hoon toh ladki hi naa..bakwaas kar raha hai..

Purvi starts reading the book loudly….she is amused to know about her life partner..

 **Purvi:** Your partner will be handsome, caring, brave and your best friend…she laughs….tum me se kaun hai mera partner..she asks the boys….

 **Sagar:** hamari shamaat ayi hai kya? Tera partner…

 **Jincy:** oh my god….yeh toh same mera prediction hai….sun sign kya hai tere partner ka?

 **Purvi:** Leo..yeh toh Kavin ka sun sign hai….she laughs loudly holding her tummy..

At the same time Kavin enters the canteen..

 **Purvi:** hey KV…yahan aa…baith baith…ek funny baat bataoo..yeh dekh mera prediction life partner ka…iske hisaab se tu mera partner hai..hai na yeh funny….she laughs…

 **Kavin:** kya? Main bhi dekhooo zara..

Kavin reads it, purvi is still laughing..he keeps the book down and looks at Purvi waiting for her laughter to die..

 **Kavin:** ho gaya tumhara haske….waise isme hasne waali kya baat hai?

 **Purvi:** kya? Matlab?

 **Kavin:** matlab…agar main tumhara life partner banta bhi hoon..toh isme hasne waali kya baat hai?

 **Purvi (looks into his eyes):** kya? Tum kya keh rahe ho? Tum..mere life partner..yeh Rocky, Sagar toh abhi abhi keh rahe the unki shaamat aayegi mere saath..hasoo nahi toh kya karoon?

 **Kavin:** yeh idiots ki baaten sun rahi ho….tum me kya kami hai Purvi…padhai me achi ho…dil ki achi ho…sabse ache se rehti ho…bado ki izzat karti ho..tum toh kisi bhi life me khushiyan laa sakti ho…mujhe toh aise hi partner chahiye..

Everyone looks at Kavin in shock and silence. Purvi cannot believe…

 **Purvi:** Kav..Kavin..yeh kya bol rahe ho…tum..tum mazaak kar rahe ho naa..

 **Sagar:** haan Kavin…kya bol raha hai…waise tujhe pata hai…Jincy ka bhi same forecast hai…ab aisi khoobsurat ladki mere naseeb me hoti..toh meri toh life set ho jaati…tu shaadi kisi ladki se karega naa…Purab toh ladka hai..

Everyone laughs. Purvi gets up and goes away..

 **Kavin:** stop it guys..har baar kyun usse chidhaate rehte ho…ladka ladka..bas uske baal chote hai, kapde hum jaise pehenti hai..toh kya ladka ban gayi…

 **Sagar:** Kavin..tum…tum yeh keh rahe ho? Tum hosh me toh ho…who kisi ladke se kum nahi hai…arre uska thappad pad jaaye toh din me taare dikhte hai….ladkiyon jaise koi bhi harkat hai kya….woh teri best friend hai….teri partner? No chance…ek min ek min…Kavin..kahin tu usse..pyaar?

 **Kavin:** Pyaar ka pata nahi…magar kuch hai hamare beech..friendship se zyaada ..tum jaise log nahi samajh sakte…bye..

Kavin leaves the place to console Purvi..

 **Rocky:** yeh Kavin ko kya ho gaya…pagal hai kya? Purvi ke same aise baat karke..uske dil me koi feelings na aa jaaye…who dono dost hai..magar usse kahin galat fehmi na ho jaaye..agar Purvi ka dil toot gaya..mushkil ho jayegi..

 **Sagar:** Kya bol raha hai tu?

 **Rocky:** kavin ka kya..koi bhi ladki mil jaayegi yaar..magar Purvi? Kaunsa ladka aisi ladki ko chahega? Tu karega?

 **Sagar:** Pagal hai kya? Main gay nahi hoon…Jincy…Jincy..kya soch rahi hai..

 **Jincy:** kya..kuch nahi..mujhe class jaana hai..bye..

 **Flashback over**

Pankaj, Kavin and Purvi finish the investigation and head back home. Kavin sees Purvi pressing her head..

 **Kavin:** chal Pankaj…kuch khaate hai…late ho gaya hai..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe pehle ghar jaana hai…

Kavin doesn't pay attention and goes to a hotel. He asks Purvi and Pankaj to order food and steps out.

They eat food and leave the place, Kavin calls Purvi back.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..yeh davaai khaalo..tumhara migraine kam ho jayega..he has a pill and glass of water in his hands.

 **Purvi:** mujhe koi davaai nahi chahiye..main theekh hoon

 **Kavin:** zid mat karo…tumhari nass (nerve) badi ho gayi hai…itna gussa karogi toh phat jayegi..khaalo…

Purvi reluctantly takes the medicine and goes to the car. She sits and closes her eyes. Kavin looks at her and smiles…

 **Purvi: (mind):** Kyun? Kyun meri fikar karte ho tum…tum mujhse pyaar toh nahi karte ho..phir kyun?

 **Kavin (mind):** I love you Purvi..hamesha se…ek na ek din maan jaoogi tum…


	5. Chapter 5

After the hotel incident, Kavin drops Purvi first to her house. She doesn't call him inside and goes to her room. She opens her wardrobe and picks out something from behind a pile of clothes.

She takes the small teddy and sits on the bed hugging it. Tears flow out automatically from her eyes.

 **Flashback**

Kavin's words about Purvi create a special place for him in her heart. He was her best friend from childhood but today, some spark had ignited her heart. At night, Purvi was unable to sleep and she picked up her teddy and went to the window. This teddy was her best friend since she was 9 years old. Her dad had gifted this as one of his steps to make her realize she is a girl.

 **Purvi:** Bosky (teddy)…mujhe neend kyun nahi aa rahi aaj ?

 **Bosky (Purvi's kiddy voice):** Kyunki tum darti ho…sapne se..

 **Purvi:** kaunsa sapna? Bhoot waaala..uski toh…ek karate chop maaroongi udd ke jayega wohh..

 **Bosky:** buddhu…bhoot wala nahi…boyfriend wala..

 **Purvi (blushing):** Dhattt..boyfriend? aur who bhi mera?

 **Bosky (sing song voice):** haan…Purvi ko pyaar ho gaya..

 **Purvi:** Shhhh..zor se mat bol..papa sunn lenge…

 **Bosky (whispering ):** Purvi ko pyaar ho gaya…

 **Purvi:** Chal..aisa kuch nahi hai…

 **Bosky:** acha..toh iss waqt Kavin ke baare me kyun soch rahi ho?

 **Purvi (blushing more):** nahi..main kahan soch rahi hoon…

 **Bosky:** jhooth mat bol…tu usko yaad kar rahi hai..aaj bina helmet utaare kyun chori chori dekh rahi thi..haaan?

 **Purvi (hugging the teddy):** Pata nahi….acha lagta hai…uska who smiling face…uski khushboo…who jiss tarah mere baalon ko choota hai…mujhe 'hi Purab' bulata hai..

 **Bosky:** Yeh kya? Hamesha tum Purab hi bani rahogi kya? Log hasenge shaadi ke baad..

 **Purvi:** lekin…Kavin toh kehta hai..main aisi hi theekh hoon…

 **Bosky:** who toh aise hi bolta hai….tum toh badal sakti ho naa..tumhe ichaa nahi hoti…ladki jaise dikhne ki?

 **Purvi:** haan…hoti toh hai…mere lambe baal ho..jinhe Kavin roz saware, mere haathon me chudiyaan ho – kavin mujhe alag alag chudiyaan kharide…main bhi frock, skirt pehnoo…kya..aisa ho sakta hai?

 **Bosky:** haan..kyun nahi…tum kisi se help le lo…logi na madat..

Purvi hugs her teddy right and nods her head as yes. She takes the teddy with her and lies down imagining Kavin's face on the teddy. She feels Kavin touching her cheek gently.

 **Kavin:** Close your eyes my princess…. She closes them….she feels him kissing each eyelid softly. She opens her eyes and can see him smiling at her.

 **Kavin (smile):** Sweet dreams….he leans in to kiss her on her lips. Purvi sleeps dreaming about both of them..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi once again looks at her old companion Bosky – he is dusty, his one eye is broken yet it provides the same emotional support as it did before.

 **Purvi (tears):** Bosky…Kavin mujhse pyaar nahi karta hai naa…kyun waapas aaya…mujhse nahi ho raha …main toot jaoongi..

She wills Bosky to speak, but today she cannot hear any voice. She places him aside and cries holding her hands on her head.

 **Flashback**

Purvi walks in the canteen looking out for a friend.

 **Purvi:** Rocky….Jincy ko dekha kya?

 **Rocky..** jincy…Jincy ..nahi toh..haan who aaj kal dance ki practice kar rahi hai…annual day ke liye..wahan check kar lo…arrre tum aaj shaam aa rahi ho naa..hamari football match hai…

 **Purvi:** aaj shaam..nahi who mujhe parlor…I mean…uncle ke ghar jaana hai..

Rocky finds it odd and sniffs around her..

 **Purvi:** kutte ki tarah kya soongh raha hai?

 **Rocky:** yaar..kuch alag ajeeb smell aa rahi hai..tujhse..he sniffs and looks at her hands with a shock

 **Rocky:** Purabb…tune..tune nail polish lagayi hai? Who bhi pink color ki..

 **Purvi (hides her hands behind):** haan..woh..bagal waali…bachi hai naa..dinky..usne kal khelte..khelte lagayi..chal mujhe jaana hai..bye..

Purvi goes to the dance hall looking out for Jincy. She sees them practicing some dance. There are other boys and girls too. Jincy looks distracted and is constantly making mistakes with the boy.

 **Choreographer:** Jincy…tune phir twirl miss kar di..kya ho gaya hai tujhe..jabse tumhara partner change kiya hai..tumhara dhyaan hi nahi hai..Focusss..

Jincy's classmates sigh and start talking in whispers. Purvi is standing just behind them..

 **Girl 1:** kya yaar..pehli waali Jodi kitni achi thi…yeh kiss cheapo ko leke aaye…shakal toh dekh iss ladke ki..

 **Girl 2:** pehle kaun thaa?

 **Girl 1:** Kavin ! dono ki Jodi kya kamaal lag rahi thi…Jincy toh full latoo thi uspe..aur mujhe toh lagta tha usse bhi Jincy pasand hai..

 **Girl 2:** toh..Kavin kyun nahi hai dance me?

 **Girl 1:** pata nahi..shayad dono ke beech kuch jhagda ho gaya hai..aaj kal baat bhi nahi hoti hai..

Purvi listens to this whole conversation in shock ! she leaves the hall quickly and runs to her bike.

 **Flashback over….**

 **Current life**

Abhijit and Tarika have invited everyone in the team for a party to celebrate their 2nd wedding anniversary. Everyone gathers one Friday evening at their home.

Abhijit claps his hands and gathers everyone in the main hall…

 **Abhijit:** acha sab log sunoh..hum sab log saath me na ek game khele…

 **Freddy:** kaisa game sir..wohi puraani antakshari?

 **Abhijit:** nahi yaar Freddy…ek naya game hai…Dil ki baat…

 **Pankaj:** yeh kya game hai….koi talk show lagta hai.

 **Tarika:** haan hai toh waisa hi..isme hum sab ek saath baithe…iss bowl me chits hai…aap ko eke k chit lene hai…aur jiska naam isme ho..uske baare me kuch bolna hai…jo aapke dil me ho…

Everyone agrees and pass the chits..the first person is Salunkhe sir.

 **Salunke sir:** kiska naam hai..he opens the chit…ABHIJIT

Everyone claps and laughs. These two never like each other..

 **Salunkhe:** mazaa ayega..jee bhar ke gaaliyan bhi de sakte hai naa..kyun Abhijit..

 **Abhijit:** Salunkhe saab..aapke mooh se aaj gaali bhi chocolate lagegi ..dijiye jitni deni hai..

 **Salunkhe:** Abhijit mujhe ek aankh nahi pasand aata hai..hamesha lab me aata hai..toh mera mazaak udaata hai..magar aaj ek baat saaf kar deta hoon..Tarikaa meri apni beti jaisi hai..aur meri beti ko tumse acha koi nahi mil sakta tha…toh yeh jo main chote mote jhagde karta hoon..yeh bas meri jalan hai…tum meri beti se mujhse zyaada pyaar karte ho..iss baat ki..

Abhijit smiles and they both hug..

 **Freddy:** meri baari…Pankaj !

 **Pankaj:** kya baat hai sir….

 **Freddy:** Jab Vivek ne CID chodd usse bahut miss karta tha..uske hassi, mazaak…magar jabse Pankaj aaya hai…mujhe wohi mahaul waapas aa gaya aisa lagta hai…Pankaj tum mere chote bhai jaise ho…mujhe tumpe garv hai..

Pankaj wipes his tears and claps his hands….

The game continues and everyone gets a turn..

 **Purvi:** mujhe toh sabse tough mila hai…..ACP sir..main kya boloon…har bache ke sar pe maa-baap ka saaya hota hai..uske sukh me, dukh me…uski tarakki me..hamare poore team ke liye aap ek Pita hi hai…hame hamesha guide kiya hai, galti par daata hai, humpar garv kiya hai….Aapke hote huye main kya hum sab apne Papa ko kabhi miss nahi karte..Thank you Sir..

Everyone agrees and claps and say thank you to an emotional Pradyuman…

 **Abhijit:** koi bacha hai kya? Arre bowl me ek chitthi hai…kiski hai..

 **Tarika:** Kavin..tumne chit kyun nahi li?

 **Kavin:** main ..woh..main toh naya hoon team me..main kaise aap logon ke baare me bol sakta hoon..

 **Tarika:** tum bhi family ke member ho…koshish toh karo..

Everyone encourages Kavin and he finally takes the chit… He opens it and smiles…

 **Abhijit:** kiska naam hai?

 **Kavin (looking at someone):** Purvi..

Purvi looks at him stunned. She is astonished..

 **Purvi:** main..woh..main abhi aati hoon..woh kheer..kheer leke aati hoon. She gets up, Ishita pulls her down

 **Ishita:** baith na…sunn toh le Kavin sir kya kehne waale hai..Purvi looks here and there and is afraid..

 **Kavin (looking straight into her eyes):** Purvi…tum dil ki bahut achi ho..har kisiki madat karti ho..sabse brave ho…bahut strong ho..tum har ladki ke liye ek example ho..woh kisi bhi ladke se kam nahi hai..

Everyone claps and Purvi sighs a relief..They all prepare to leave after dinner. Purvi is making her way out of Tarika's house when someone pulls her in darkness and clamps her mouth.

Purvi gets scared and looks into the eyes of Kavin who has kept his hand on her mouth. She is breathing hard and trying to get her hands freed..

 **Kavin (gentle whisper):** mere dil ki baat nahi sunna chahogi? Andar jo kaha thaa who toh aadha thaa..He removes his hand slowly, Purvi looks at him and is still breathing heavily..

 **Kavin:** Purvi…tum duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki ho.. ….he touches her hair…tumhari zulfe duniya ki sabse thandi chaav hai mere liye, tumhari yeh dono aankhen..he kisses her eyelids , she closes them….gehre samundar ke jaise hai…, tumhare gaal – he touches it with his finger (she draws in a sharp breath) inki laali jab tum sharmaati ho….shaam ki aasman ke jaise hai …aur yeh do dimples…yahi..mera dil basta hai..he kisses one cheek..

His lips now tremble, he holds her on her waist, Purvi has closed her eyes in daze.

 **Kavin (whisper):** Tumhare hoth….yeh..khoobsurat…hoth….

…He is surprised to feel Purvi's hands on his body, he makes his way slowly to her lips..listening to her hot breath…..he gently touches her lips, they share a gentle kiss…..

Kavin pulls back gently and slowly lifts her chin looking into her eyes..

 **Kavin (softly with great feeling):** Purvi…I…I..Love you….forever…

 **Purvi:** (looking into his eyes): I….lov…

Trrrrringgggggggggg…Purvi's phone rings..jolting her back..she realizes with a shock what just happened and has tears in her eyes…

 **Kavin:** Purvi…ruko..Purvi….

Purvi runs away from that place with great anger on herself…wiping away her tears….crying loudly..

 **So not only Kavin loves Purvi..she loves him back too...till when can she deny this...**


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi manages to reach her house and in her anger and frustration starts throwing things all around.

 **Purvi (anger):** Kyun? Kyun kiya maine aisa….main nahi karti kisise pyaar..nahi karti…

She sits down still crying, when she hears the bell ring and frequent knocks on her door…

 **Kavin (urgently):** Purvi..Purvi…please..darwaaza kholo…mujhe bas 2 min tumse baat karni hai..

 **Purvi (yelling):** Mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai..just go…jaoo yaha se..I hate you..

 **Kavin:** Please Purvi..2 min bas 2 min de do…I am ..I am sorry Purvi..but yeh sach hai…I love you..I really love you..please..

Purvi shuts her ears with her hands…

….Next morning, Kavin goes to the bureau late hoping to meet her and sort out their issues. He had gone back after repeatedly knocking and requesting her to open the door.

 **Daya:** Kavin..aaj itna late..tumne inform bhi nahi kiya…

 **Kavin:** sorry sir…aage se aisa nahi hoga..

 **Daya:** hmm…acha woh 3898 case tum hi lead kar rahe ho naa..crime scene pe phir jaana hoga tum logon ko…Saunkhe sir ko kuch aur information chahiye….(the case which Kavin, Purvi and Pankaj investigated)

 **Kavin:** Pankaj..Purvi kahan hai…hum teeno ko crime spot pe jaana hai..

 **Pankaj:** Purvi toh ab tak aayi nahi..apna phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai..Shreya kabse try kar rahi hai…

 **Shreya:** Pankaj..kuch pata chala? Purvi ka?

 **Kavin (tensed):** Kya hua usse?

 **Shreya:** Pata nahi sir..Aaj subah mere saath ek meeting thi uski…roz toh jaldi aa jaati hai..abhi tak nahi aayi..phone ke ghanti baj rahi hai…magar who utha nahi rahi hai..

Kavin gets worried and leaves with Pankaj to her house. Pankaj sees that Kavin looks very worried and is driving very fast..

 **Pankaj:** sir…aaraam se..aap..aap itna tension me kyun hai? Purvi shayad ghode bech ke so rahi hogi…

 **Kavin (worried):** Purvi aisi nahi hai…hamesha se time ki pakki hai…

 **Pankaj (confused):** Hamesha se..aap toh abhi abhi mile hai naa..

Kavin doesn't reply and brakes in front of her house. He jumps off the car without waiting for pankaj and bangs on her door..

 **Kavin (worried):** Purvi…Purviiiiii…please..darwaaza kholo….I..I am sorry..magar please…

Kavin looks around from the window, the curtains are pulled. He picks a huge stone lying around and bangs the door repeatedly till it breaks open. Both Pankaj and Purvi rush inside and are shocked to see the drawing room… many things are lying broken here and there.

Kavin goes inside to search and Pankaj removes his gun and goes to the other side. Kavin goes to her bedroom and sees Purvi lying on the floor. He keeps his gun back and calls Pankaj..he turns Purvi, her eyes are closed, lips are almost blue and her body is burning..

 **Kavin (slapping her cheeks):** Purvi…Purvi…please aankhen kholo…aankhen kholo…tears are flowing continously from his eyes. Pankaj looks on in confusion.

 **Pankaj:** Sir…sir..hame isse hospital le jana hoga…..main ambulance bulata hooon..

Kavin wipes his tears and takes Purvi with him to the car. Pankaj runs behind him and they drive to the nearest hospital..

In the car Pankaj looks on as Kavin appears to be crying willing her to open her eyes and talk..

 **Kavin:** ek baar Purvi…bas ek baar..mujhse baat karo….phir kabhi mat karna..lekin please ek baar aankhen holo…Pankaj…kitni der..jaldi karo..

They rush inside the hospital, Kavin desperately screams for the doctors.

 **Kavin:** send the doctor quick….jaldi kijiye…please….

A nurse and doctor arrive and take her inside. Pankaj informs Shreya and goes to Kavin who is standing against the window looking inside at the treatment being done..

Shreya and Nikhil rush to the hospital.

 **Shreya:** Kavin sir..Purvi kaisi hai…sir..sir

Kavin doesn't reply but is just stuck to his spot watching whats happening inside, constantly praying for Purvi to be allright soon..

 **Pankaj:** Shreya…yahan…aao..

Shreya goes to pankaj.

 **Pankaj:** Purvi ko pata nahi hai kya hua hai..abhi toh sirf high fever ka ilaaj kar rahe hai…

 **Shreya:** ohh..yeh Kavin sir ko kya hua hai..itna tension?

 **Pankaj:** Meri bhi samajh me nahi aa raha hai..Purvi ko lekar hyper ho gaye…baar baar use sorry keh rahe the…

They all look at him. He quietly wipes his tears.

 **Flashback**

Purvi hears the news of Jincy and Kavin's affair and runs away to her bike in shock. She quickly hides her tears under the helmet and zooms away in great speed. She cannot believe that her two best friends were going around and she had no idea about it. Her eyes are blurred with the tears and she misjudges a pothole and skids on the road.

 **Hospital**

 **Kavin** : Purab…yeh kya pagalpan hai…taang tudvaadi apni…next week Karate tournament hai…gaya iss baar college ka medal..

 **Purvi:** Jaan boojh ke thodi kiya maine..mujhpar chillaye jaa rahe ho.

 **Kavin:** sorry..tumhe pata hai naa..tumhe halki si bhi chot lagti hai..toh main pareshaan ho jaata hoon..tumne kuch khaaya?

 **Purvi:** Main khaa loongi..Papa ghar gaye hai..khaana lane..

 **Kavin (calls Purvi's dad):** Uncle..Kavin bol raha hoon…aap ghar par hi rahiye….aaj raat main ruk jaata hoon Purab ke paas..main khaana bhi laaya hoon saath me..

 **Purvi:** Yeh kya kar rahe ho…

 **Kavin:** Kyun? Mere saath rehne me darr lagta hai kya? Mujhe bhi karate aati hai…chalo mooh kholo…khaana khaao..

He feeds Purvi, she can see the concern in his eyes. The next second she imagines Kavin and Jincy dancing and her facial expressions change.

 **Kavin:** kya hua? Mooh kyun bigaad rahi ho? Mirchi lag gayi kya?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe…Mujhe tumhe kuch puchna hai….woh …kya tum…tum..aur jin…

A nurse comes inside with injection. Kavin goes outside.

Later,

 **Kavin:** chalo..tum so jaoo..main bahar baitha hoon..kuch chahiye toh bolna..Kal subah tumhe ghar chod doonga..theekh hai..Goodnight..

 **Purvi:** suno naa Kavin…kya tum aur…

 **Kavin (cutting her):** So jaoo Purvi..warna ek aur injection lagane kahoonga..

The next morning, Purvi wakes up and calls Kavin's name repeatedly.. He is not outside.

 **Purvi:** Sister…who mera friend Kavin..bahar baitha tha kal raat..kahan gaya?

 **Sister:** Pata nahi..subah subah kisika phone aaya toh chala gaya…

Purvi calls her father. He completes her discharge formalities and takes her home.

 **Purvi:** Papa..Kavin..kahan hai…

 **Purvi F:** Beta…uska phone aaya tha..woh uski Mom ki tabiyat bahut bigad gayi..toh who apne ghar gaya hai…pata nahi kab lautegaa..Kavin's parents stay in another city.

 **Purvi (mind):** Jaldi aao Kavin..mujhe tumse baat karni hai..

 **Flashback over**

Nikhil takes a cup of coffee to Kavin. Pankaj has left to complete the investigation.

 **Nikhil:** Sir…sir… Kavin turns, wipes his tears

 **Kavin:** Haan..kya hua Nikhil..

 **Nikhil:** Sir coffee lijiye..aap tab se aise hi khade hai..thoda baith jayiye..

 **Kavin:** Main theekh hoon Nikhil..

 **Nikhil:** Sir..sorry..magar mujhe jaana hoga..woh ACP sir ne koi meeting ke liye bulaya hai..aap…aap ko bhi aana hoga..Shreya reh legi yahan..

 **Kavin:** tum jaoo Nikhil..sir se main keh doonga…main yahi hoon..Purvi ke paas..

Nikhil leaves. Shreya looks at Kavin, he is only concentrating on Purvi and is holding his locket tight. One of the doctor comes out. Kavin immediately goes to the door..

 **Kavin:** Doctor..kaisi hai Purvi..woh theekh ho jayegi naa…kuch baat hai kya? Boliye naa

 **Doctor:** ek min…aap mujhe bolne denge…Patient ka fever thoda kam hua hai….itna high temperature ke kaaran uske shareer me oxygen ki kami ho gayi….hamari treatment jaari hai..magar mujhe aur tests karne hai…shayad aaj raat bhar ke baad fever utar jaaye..

 **Kavin:** Main..dekh sakta hoon….

 **Doctor:** Abhi nahi….shayad thoda aur fever kam ho..toh aap dekh sakte hai..

 **Shreya:** Sir..aaj raat main ruk jaongi..aap ghar jayiye..aapne subah se kuch khaaya bhi nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** Nahi shreya..main yahin rukoonga..tum ghar jaoo…

 **Shreya:** Sir..magar..

 **Kavin:** tum jaaoo Shreya..I will manage..don't worry..

Shreya leaves the hospital and calls Daya.

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya..kaisi hai Purvi…tum raat bhar rukne waali ho kya? Main khaana laaon tumhare liye?

 **Shreya:** who theekh hai..magar fever abhi bhi high hai…main nahi ruk rahi hoon..Kavin sir ne ghar jaane kaha..

 **Daya:** Kya? Kavin rukne waala hai? Strange..

 **Shreya:** Haan..mujhe bhi ajeeb laga..magar who kisiki baat hi nahi sun rahe hai..Pankaj bhi yehi bata raha tha…ki subah Purvi ki haalat dekhkar bahut hyper ho gaye…

 **Daya:** hmm..theekh hai..main 5 min me tumhe coffee shop me milta hoon..Bye.

Kavin is still staring at Purvi's mask covered face….

 **Kavin (mind):** Purvi..please..ek baar..apni aankhen kholo….

 **Purvi (flashaback in her mind)**

After Purvi's discharge, she awaits Kavin's phone call or message. She calls him number of times, leaves lots of messages but he doesn't reply.

Within a week Purvi can hop with crutches and goes to college as she is bored sitting home. She goes to the canteen and finally manages to see Jincy after a long time.

 **Purvi:** Jincy..hi…kahan thi tum..kitne din ho gaye..

 **Jincy:** Hi Purab..sorry..main annual day practice me busy thi..tumhara pair kaisa hai..

 **Purab:** Theekh hai…ghar baithe bore ho rahi thi..socha college aa jaaon..

 **Rocky:** arre Purab…yaar..kitne din baad…kya yaar..iss saal ka karate medal gaya….

 **Purvi:** medal ki padi hai…mera haal toh pooch…waise Rocky, tujhe Kavin ka koi phone aaya kya? Main har roz usse phone karti hoon…jawaab hi nahi de raha..tension ho rahi hai mujhe..

 **Rocky:** pata nahi….uske jaane ke din aaya tha..keh raha tha uski mom ko heart attack hua hai..serious hai..uske baad pata nahi..Sagar bhi yehi bol raha tha..usse bhi koi phone nahi aaya..

Jincy's phone rings, she cuts the call. This happens two-three times. They look at her with puzzled looks.

 **Rocky :** aree..kab se phone baj raha hai..uthaati kyun nahi..kiska call hai..

 **Jincy:** who..kisika nahi..main chalti hoon..bye

 **Rocky:** Ohh..samajh gaya..Purab…Kavin ke baare me jannna hai naa…isse puch..isko zaroor call karta hoga who..

 **Purvi:** Kya? Isse? Kyun? Who mujhe hi call nahi kar raha…aakhir main uski best friend hoon..

 **Rocky (laughs):** hahahaah..Purab..Purab tu bhi naa….itna bhi nahi samajhti…girlfriend ke aane ke baad..best friend ka patta cut ho jaata hai..automatic..

 **Purvi (confused):** Jincy…Kavin…matlab…

 **Rocky:** haan..saara college yahi baat kar raha hai…Jincy aur Kavin ki love story ke baare me..

 **Flashback over….**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews..Please continue with your comments..I love it...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next morning, hospital**

Shreya and Daya arrive to check on Purvi. Kavin is sitting outside, the doctor is checking her.

 **Daya:** kaisi hai Purvi?

 **Kavin:** abhi doctors check kar rahe hai..kal raat thoda fever utra thaa..magar abhi bhi who behosh hai..

The doctor comes out of the room.

 **Kavin (concerned):** Doctor..Purvi kaisi hai? Uska fever kyun nahi utar raha hai..usse hosh kab aayega..

 **Doctor (smiles):** Dekhiye..aap itna pareshaan mat hoyiye…patient ke halat me sudhaar hai…shayad dopahar tak hosh aa jaye..aap please apna khayal rakhiye..kal poora din aap yahin the..aap please inhe kuch der ke liye rest karne kahiye..

 **Daya:** Okay doctor…chalo Kavin…hum log chai peeke aate hai..

 **Kavin:** Nahi sir..main theekh hoon

Daya looks at Shreya who shrugs her shoulders.

 **Shreya:** Sir aap thoda bahar jaake aayiye..main hoon Purvi ke paas…agar usse hosh aa jaata hai main aapko turant phone karoongi..

Daya manages to convince Kavin to step out for some fresh air.

Shreya moves inside Purvi's room. Purvi's eyes are closed and she still has fever. A nurse comes in with change of clothes for Purvi.

 **Nurse:** aap kaun hai patient ki?

 **Shreya:** main uski dost hoon…

 **Nurse:** ohh…uske pati kahan gaye?

 **Shreya:** pati? Iski shaadi nahi huyi ab tak..

 **Nurse:** Oh…ham sab ko laga who Mr uske pati hai…raat bhar iska haath pakad kar rote rahe…ek min bhi iska haath nahi chodaa hoga….lagta hai bahut pyaar karte hai isse…she is a lucky girl..

Shreya is surprised to hear this. Kavin has just known Purvi for some months, but his behavior suggests something different.

Daya and Kavin are walking towards the hospital entrance, when someone bumps into Kavin. He bends down saying sorry and collects the papers to give it to the person.

 **Kavin:** I am sorry..yeh rahe aapke papers…

 **Man:** Its okay…oh my god ! KV…KV tum yahan…..kitne saalon baad yaar…

 **Kavin (looking closely):** Sagarrrr….arre tum..what a surprise yaar..

 **Sagar:** Main toh yahi rehta hoon 6 saal se..tu kab aaya?

 **Kavin:** Bas 3-4 mahine huye.. Daya sir..yeh mera college friend hai – sagar…aur sagar yeh..

 **Sagar (shaking hands with Daya):** main jaanta hoon..famous CID inspector Daya sir…iska matlab..tum bhi..CID?

 **Kavin (smiles):** Haan main bhi CID me hoon..tum yahan..sab theekh hai naa

 **Sagar:** Haan..woh ek dost ko dekhne aaya hoon…accident ho gaya tha..tum yahan kaise?

 **Kavin (unknowingly):** Purvi ki tabiyat theekh nahi hai…

 **Sagar:** Kya….Purvi? tumhara matlab apni PURABB bhi yahi hai….yaar…I m so happy..tum dono aakhir mil gaye…tumne bata di apni dil ki baat..shaadi ho gayi kya?

 **Kavin (embarrassed):** Nahi..woh..woh mere saath kaam karti hai..acha mujhe chalna hoga…

 **Sagar:** Theekh hai…milte hai phir kabhi…yeh le..mera card rakh..fursat mile toh ghar aana..Purab ko bhi saath laana…puraani baate karenge..waise who theekh toh hai naa..kuch serious toh nahi hai naa..

 **Kavin:** Nahi..kuch serious nahi…chalo bye..

Daya has listened to this whole conversation and feels he now knows a bit about Kavin and Purvi. They go to a small hotel near to the hospital

 **Daya:** Kavin..tum Purvi ko pehle se jaante ho..

 **Kavin (looking into his cup):** Haan sir..bachpan se..woh meri bachpan se best friend hai..

 **Daya:** Kya? Oh my god…tum dono ne itni badi baat humse chupaayi…tum dono bachpan se ek doosre ko jaante ho..phir hamare saamne yeh natak kyun?

 **Kavin:** main aur Purvi bahut ache dost the…but ek galatfehmi ke wajah se..woh..door chali gayi..ab mujhse baat bhi nahi karti hai..

 **Daya:** main kuch poochoon toh sahi sahi jawaab doge? Kya tum dono ek doosre se pyaar karte ho?

 **Kavin (looks up into his eyes):** Sir..main Purvi ke baare me jhooth nahi boloonga..main…main usse bahut pyaar karta hoon…hamesha se..magar kya who mujhse pyaar karti hai..yeh mujhe nahi pata..itna pata hai..woh naraaz hai mujhse…shayad nafrat karti hai..

 **Daya (consoles him):** mujhe jaanke acha laga tum Purvi se sacha pyaar karte ho..tumhari aankhon me dikhta hai..dekhna ek na ek din who bhi yeh sach maan legi..

 **Kavin (smiles):** Thank you sir…hame chalna chahiye..

 **Flashback**

Purvi hops on and goes in search of Jincy. She finds her sitting under a tree talking to someone. Its apparent that she is upset with the person on the other end of the phone. She cuts the call and starts sobbing.

 **Purvi:** Jincy…Jincy kya hua? Sab theekh hai na?

 **Jincy (wiping tears):** haan..sab theekh hai…mujhe..please akela chodo..

 **Purvi:** Main tumhe kaise akela chodd doon..kitni pareshaan ho..kya baat hai..mujhe nahi bataaogi..main shayad kuch help kar sakoon..

 **Jincy (turning to her):** Tum kya help karogi..tum hi meri problem ho..sabse badi problem..she starts sobbing again..

Purvi is shocked to hear this.

 **Purvi:** main…maine kya kiya? I am sorry agar maine tumhe hurt mujhe aisa kuch yaad nahi hai…please mujhe bataoo..meri galti kya hai..

 **Jincy:** shayad galti meri hai…mujhme kuch kami hai..

 **Purvi (not understanding):** Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho..meri kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai..saaf saaf kaho baat kya hai..

 **Jincy (taking a deep breath):** Tum sunna chahti ho..toh suno..main Kavin se bahut pyaar karti hoon..aur..woh bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karta tha...bahut zyaada..

 **Purvi (her heart aches terribly):** Kya? Kav..Kavin ne mujhe nahi bataya….aur tumne bhi nahi..

 **Jincy:** sab kuch jaldi me ho gaya…

 **Purvi (controlling tears):** congrats….toh..isme problem kya hai..tumhara koi jhagda hua hai kya? Main baat karoon Kavin se?

 **Jincy (angry):** Tumhi hamare jhagde ki jadh ho Purvi..maine kaha naa Kavin mujhe pasand karta thaa…lekin ab usse lagta hai who tumse pyaar karta hai..mujhse nahi..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Kya? Kavin…mujhse pyaar…yeh kaise ho sakta hai..

 **Jincy:** exactly…koi tumse kaise pyaar kar sakta hai…..tum sirf uski dost ho…who meri baat nahi samajh raha..usse sirf tumse hamdardi hai..woh usse pyaar samajh raha hai…who pyaar sirf mujhse karta tha..sab kehte the..hamari Jodi world best hai..magar ab who mujhse baat tak nahi karna chahta..sirf tumhari wajah se.. Tumne yeh acha nahi kiya mere saath Purvi…main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karoongi..

 **Purvi:** Jincy..Jincy ruko…please..

 **Purvi:** oh god! Yeh sab kya ho gaya …Kavin mujhse pyaar karta hai? Kaise? Kyun? Kya sach me pyaar karta hai..yaa hamdardi hai..jaisa jaisa Jincy ne kaha..Kavin..tum kahan ho..please jaldi aao..please…

 **Flashback over**

Kavin and Daya walk back to Purvi's room.

 **Kavin:** Shreya..Purvi..Purvi kaisi hai? Usse hosh aaya? Uska bukhaar?

 **Shreya:** Kavin sir..relax…Purvi ka bukhaar sach me kam ho raha hai…doctor ne kaha agar aise hi medicines ko who respond kare toh 1-2 ghante me saara fever utar jayega aur phir..jaldi who hosh me aayegi..

 **Kavin (relaxed):** Thank god…bas..woh jaldi theekh ho jaaye…usse medicines aur injections bilkul pasand nahi hai..

 **Shreya (surprised):** aapko kaise pata hai?

 **Daya:** Shreya..yeh dono bachpan ke dost hai…

 **Shreya (mouth open):** Kya ? bachpan se?

 **Daya:** tum chalo..hame buereu jaana hai..main sab samjhata hoon..

 **Kavin:** Sir..ek ..ek request hai..aap dono ke alaava please kisise mat kahiye hamare baare me…main ..main Purvi ko aur hurt nahi karna chahta hoon..

 **Daya:** I understand..tum khayal rakho apna aur Purvi ka…okay..

Daya and Shreya leave for bureau. Kavin resumes his place next to Purvi and holds her hand, kisses it and slowly ruffles her hair above forehead gently.

 **Kavin (softly):** jaldi theekh ho jaoo Purvi..I miss you..

 **Flashback**

After talking with Jincy, Purvi is very restless and cannot sleep at night. She is worried for Kavin, she checks her phone again. She picks up Bosky..

 **Purvi:** Bosky…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…kya Jincy ki baat sach hai? Kya..kya Kavin sach me mujhse pyaar karta hai..

Triingggggggg…her phone rings. She picks it up. Its Kavin…

 **Purvi:** KAVINNNNN…kitne din baad tumne phone kiya..tum..tum kaise ho..tumhari Maa kaisi hai? Kab aane waale ho..mujhe tumse bahut zaroori baat karni hai..heloooo..

 **Kavin (laughing):** Purab…ruk jaaa..brake laga…main theekh hoon..kal aa raha hoon..Maa bhi theekh hai ab…serious thi..bas 2 din pehle discharge huyi hai..sorry itne din bahut tension me thaa…isliye kisi ko phone nahi kiya maine..

 **Purvi (relieved):** Thank god..aunty theekh hai…theekh hai..apna khayal rakhna..kal milte hai…

 **Kavin:** waise tumhara pair kaise hai ab? Dance wance toh nahi kar rahi ho naa?

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai..agle hafte plaster cut ho jayega..take care..bye

 **Kavin:** arre ruko..tumhe kuch zaroori baat karni thi naa…kya baat hai?

 **Purvi (worried):** Nahi..kuch nahi…tum aa jaoo..phir baat karte hai..main..main intezaar karoongi..jaldi aana..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..ahhh..woh…he hesitates..

 **Purvi (breath quickening):** Kya baat hai..kuch kehna hai tumhe?

 **Kavin (smiles, ruffles his hairs):** Goodnight..sweet dreams.

 **Purvi (shy smile):** Good night Kavin..

Kavin keeps the phone down. He opens a pic of Purvi and smiles at it..

 **Kavin (mind):** Main ab aur der nahi karoonga…jald apni dil ki baat bata doonga tumhe..

 **Purvi (mind):** Naa jaane mujhe aisa kyun laga…Kavin..Kavin mujhse kuch kehna chahta tha..shayad..I ..Love..You…she hides her face in shyness and smiles….

….suddenly Jincy's words ring in her ears " **usse sirf tumse hamdardi hai..woh usse pyaar samajh raha hai…who pyaar sirf mujhse karta tha.. Tumne yeh acha nahi kiya mere saath Purvi…main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karoongi** "


	8. Chapter 8

**Current day, hospital**

Kavin feels that Purvi's temperature has come down and she is now breathing easily. He now waits the moment when she will open her eyes and look into his face. He suddenly realizes she may not like to see him. He calls up Shreya to come to the hospital

 **Shreya:** Sir…kya baat hai..Purvi kaisi hai?

 **Kavin (smile):** Pehle se bahut behtar hai….shayad jaldi hosh aajayega…main..main nahi chahta ki uski tabiyat ko kuch bhi ho..isliye main chalta hoon..tum sambhaal logi?

 **Shreya:** Sir…aapne 2 din se Purvi ka itna khayal rakha..aur aap ab jaana chahte hai jab who theekh ho gayi hai?

 **Kavin:** Shreya please…usse yeh mat batana….main usse baad me mil loonga..uska khayal rakhna please..

 **Shreya (smiles):** Sure sir..aapki amaanat hai..ache se sambhaaloongi..

 **Kavin:** Thanks..Main doctor se milke jaata hoon..

He glances one more time at Purvi, she stirs a bit in sleep, fluttering her eyelids open, Kavin leaves immediately and sees her hiding from the window of her room.

Purvi has not opened her eyes properly, she murmurs in her sleep..

 **Purvi:** I….hate..you KV…please jaoo…please…

 **Shreya:** Purvi…Purvi..aankhen kholo..main hoon Shreya…

Purvi opens her eyes and blinks it adjusting to the room's light. She feels light headed and very weak. She tries to lift her hand, but cannot as it pains.

 **Purvi:** ahhhh…mera haath..she looks that there is a needle stuck on her hand and a long tube goes upwards to a bottle. She looks around.

 **Purvi:** main…yahaan? Kaise? Kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi..tumhe bahut bukhaar hai..2 din se..aaj jaake hosh me aayi ho..

 **Purvi:** Kya? 2 din se…kaun..kaun leke aaya mujhe yahan?

 **Shreya:** Kav..i mean Pankaj….Pankaj lekar aaya tumhe..tum aaram karo..main doctor ko bulaati hoon..

Shreya leaves the room to see Kavin standing outside. He wipes his tears as he sees Shreya.

 **Kavin:** Shreya..kaisi hai who?

 **Shreya:** weak hai..but thodi baat ki usne..

 **Kavin:** Tumne usse bataya nahi na mere baare me..

 **Shreya:** Nahi sir….main..main doctor ko bulaati hoon..

Kavin glances one more time, Purvi looks towards the window, he hides and quickly leaves the hospital. The next few days Purvi recovers and then she finally attends the bureau. It's the first day she has come after her hospital stay. Everyone crowds her and makes her comfortable. Kavin sees all this from a distance.

Purvi comes back from her lunch and on the way bumps into Kavin. Kavin steadies her and smiles.

 **Kavin:** Kaisi ho Purvi? Tabiyat theekh hai na

 **Purvi:** Tum kyun puch rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** kyun..hum dost hai naa..I mean ek saath ek jagah kaam karte hai naa..

 **Purvi:** haan..itni fikar thi toh ek baar toh mera haal jaanne hospital me aaye hote..kya ab hamdardi bhi nahi rahi tumhare dil me..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..main..

 **Purvi:** rehne do…mujhe jaana hai..meeting hai meri..

He watches her leave. He smiles.

 **Shreya:** Sir…aapne Purvi se kyun nahi kaha..jo sach hai..

 **Kavin:** rehne do Shreya..woh theekh hai..wohi mere liye kaafi hai..acha mujhe pata hai who apni davaai nahi khaayegi..usse abhi 2 tablets khaane hai..tum yaad dilaa dogi usse?

Kavin leaves.. Shreya smiles at both of them..

 **Shreya (mind):** Tum dono bhi naa…kitna pyaar karte ho ek doosre se…Purvi hum sab tumhare saath hai magar tumhari aankhen itne dino se Kavin sir ko hi dhoond rahi thi..kahin na kahin tumhare dil me ek aas thi…who aaye..tumse baat kare..tumhara haal pooche..kaash tum yeh maan lo…tum unse bahut pyaar karti ho..

 **Flashback**

Purvi has hardly slept the whole night awaiting Kavin's arrival. She wants to meet him to sort out all the issues.

 **Purvi(mind):** Kavin..kahan ho…mujhse jaldi milo…main bahut kuch puchna chahti hoon…agar …agar Kavin ne mujhse I Love You kaha toh..toh main kya karoon? Kya main bhi usse I Love you bol doon? Kya main usse pyaar karti hoon?

Purvi remembers all the moments she has spent with him since childhood. They had been playmates since the time she can remember. From their childhood, Kavin had always shown care, concern for her – he taught her karate, would get worried if she ever fell or got hurt. He was the only boy who never teased her for her appearance always asserting her beautiful soul instead.

 **Purvi (dreamily):** Mujhe tum bahut pasand ho..pehle ek dost ki tarah..lekin kuch dino se dost se kuch aur ho gaye ho..pata nahi kya….yeh kya feelings hai Kavin tumhare liye..tumhare baare me sochti hoon toh apne aap ek sharam si aati hai..main aaine me bhi apne aap ko dekh nahi paati…tumhari awaaz sunti hoon, toh dil me gaane bajne lagte hai….raat ko soti hoon tumhare hi sapne aate hai..Oh God! Kahin main paagal toh nahi ho rahi hoon…main..main tumse pyaar karti hoon Kavin..sach me…

She looks at her blushing face in the mirror and an idea strikes her mind. She goes to her wardrobe, searches through all of her clothes, finally pulls out a long skirt that her father had gifted her recently, but she hadn't even worn it.

Purvi starts singing a song and gets dressed up. She hardly has any accessories to get dressed up as she detests make up and jewellery unlike the other girls. Yet today she feels the need to look special for him…..

Half an hour later, she again looks into the mirror and looks down in shyness.

 **Purvi (asking herself):** Kaisi lag rahi hoon main kavin?

 **Kavin:** Bahut sundar..duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki ho tum….I love you Purvi..

Purvi looks up and finds no one. She covers her face with her hands and smiles. She now awaits for him to come…and express his love…

Here Kavin is waiting for the train to move…. Its been stuck the whole time due to some accident ahead. He is impatient to meet Purvi and tell her his true feelings.

Kavin recollects the first time he felt different about Purvi. She was his best buddy since childhood. Kavin turned out to be a handsome young man when he was in his 9th std. All the girls in his school would swoon over him and try to make friendship with him. Though he enjoyed the occasional company, mentally he would always compare them with Purvi's behavior and nature. For him Purvi was like a gold standard these girls had to rise up to. Though she was boy like in appearance and behavior, there was something different in her – that always attracted him.

Was it her shiny, bright eyes? He loved the way they lit up on many small occasions.. was it her broad, friendly smile – that would charm everyone and made her friends just so easily, was it her helping nature – her empathy towards kids, handicapped people, old people..she would often spend many weekends working with the less privileged..

While boys of his age would often be always on the lookout for modern looking, beautiful and well dressed girls, kavin was amused that his heart would skip a beat if Purvi smiled at him or touched him..

She was the most beautiful girl for him in this whole wide world – his princess !

 **HORRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !** Atlast the train moved and kavin once again looked out of the window imagining Purvi's face, feeling the cool wind breezing on his face….

 **Next chapter - Will Kavin and Purvi be able to confess their feelings to each other?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CID bureau,**

Nikhil has called everyone to the conference room…

 **Freddy:** Kya baat hai Nikhil..subah subah hum sab ko bula liya…koi khatre ki baat hai kya?

 **Nikhil:** Haan sir..bahut bada khatra hai…..mujhe..

 **Abhijit:** Arre..saaf saaf bol naa..kya baat hai…tere security ki arrangement karte hai..

 **Nikhil:** Arre..sir abhi koi nahi bacha sakta mujhe..main toh shaheed hone jaa raha hoon..aap log zaroor aana ….yeh bakra halaal hone jaa raha hai..

 **Dushyant:** abbe…bas kar..kabse dialogue maar raha hai..seedhe seedhe bol naa..shaadi ka invitation de raha hai..

 **Nikhil:** Kya sir aap bhi….itni jaldi ugal diya…thoda bahut time pass ho jaata…kisi ko samajh me nahi aaya tha..

 **Sachin:** yahan Kavin aur Pankaj ko chodke sab ke sab bakre hi hai…hum sab pehle hi halaal ho chuke hai..kyun Abhijit sir, Daya Sir, Dushyant..sahi kaha naa

They all stare at him..

 **Dushyant (whispering):** teri biwi bureau me kaam nahi karti..hamari toh karti hai…aaj raat tune ham sab ka intezaam sofe pe kar diyaa..thaher jaa beta..aaj raat hum sab tere ghar pe aa rahe hai…

 **Shreya:** yeh bakra halaal waala joke bahut purana hai..shaadi ke liye sabse pehle yehi bakre uchal kar aate hai…Nikhil tu yeh sab chodd…invitation de aur bata kab hai teri shaadi…

 **Nikhil:** shaadi 2 hafte baad hai….shaher ke bahar Alibag me ek resort me..aap sab ko aaana hai..aur haan shaadi me sab rasmo me part lena hai…mehendi, sangeet…sab log CID team ki ek jabardast performance ki umeed kar rahe hai..

 **Daya:** Kyun nahi..waise bhi hum log nautanki karne me expert hi hai..itni baar cases ke liye kaha hai..teri shaadi me toh jor shor se karenge..

 **2 weeks later,**

Everyone leaves for the wedding. Already everyone is seated as per the couples. Pankaj, Kavin and Purvi are remaining. They enter the bus and there are just 2 seats remaining. Kavin goes to sit next to Pankaj who is on phone and constantly checking out of the window..

 **Pankaj:** kya yaar..kahan ho? Bus nikalne ko hai…haan..kahan..haan…dikh gayi..main dikh raha hoon…yes…jaldi aaoo..

Pankaj turns and sees Kavin is seated next to him.

 **Pankaj:** Sir..woh..aap..kahin aur baith sakte hai?

 **Kavin:** Kya? Kyun?

 **Pankaj:** sir..woh meri girlfriend – Priya..woh bhi aa rahi hai shaadi me..Nikhil usse jaanta hai..toh who aa gayi..woh rahi.

A cute girl enters the bus panting…

 **Pankaj:** Kya yaar Priya….late kar diya….

 **Priya:** Chup raho..mera samaan pakdo pehle…

Everyone giggles, Pankaj gets up and takes her luggage. She sits on the window seat after saying hi to all.

 **Daya:** kavin…Purvi ke bagal me baith jaoo..jagah hai naa..

Kavin looks at Purvi who looks uncomfortable.

 **Kavin:** koi baat nahi sir..main..driver ke bagal me baith jaoonga..

They all start towards the journey. Kavin stands on the bus door for most of the time, occasionally glancing at Purvi.

They reach the resort and everyone gets their luggage. All the ladies just move ahead while their husbands/boyfriends get the luggage. Kavin takes Purvi's luggage, she comes and snatches from his hands and moves ahead.

 **Shreya:** arre..Purvi..tum kyun samaan utha rahi ho..kisise kaho naa..

 **Purvi:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai ..main apna kaam khud kar sakti hoon..

 **Abhijit:** Sahi kar rahi ho Purvi…warna hum logon ka haal dekho…coolie banke reh gaye hai..tum jisse bhi shaadi karogi..uski toh life set ho jayegi..

Daya looks at Kavin, who blushes.

 **Evening,**

Everyone is getting ready for mehendi. Shreya, tarika and all the girls are excited to get mehendi in their hands. Purvis is standing in a corner watching them.

 **Kavin:** Hi Purvi..tumhari mehendi dikhaoo?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe yeh sab pasand nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** Kyun jhooth bol rahi ho..yaad hai tumhe mehendi ki smell kitni pasand thi bachpan me…woh meri cousin Rinku didi ki shaadi me tumne kitna bada scene kiya tha…dulhan ki tarah mehendi lagana chahti thi tum…hahaaha…aaj bhi who photo hai album me…tum shorts aur tshirt me didi ke saath mehendi waale haath dikhaa rahi ho..

 **Purvi:** main badi ho gayi hoon…choti bachi nahi rahi..she walks away from that place.

Kavin walks to Shreya who is giggling on something with Tarika..

 **Shreya:** Kya hua sir?

 **Kavin:** Shreya..woh…Purvi..kya tum usse manaa sakti ho..mehendi lagwaane..usse pasand hai..

 **Shreya:** Kya? Sach…hmm..main kuch karti hoon..

Shreya and Tarika go to Purvi and forcibly make her sit and apply a simple mehendi on her hands. Purvi protests but soon gets interested in the design and smell of mehendi.

 **Mehendiwaali:** Kya naam likhwaana hai haath me?

 **Purvi (lost in mehendi):** Kaavin..

The mehendiwaali puts a K…

 **Purvi (realizing):** Kya..yeh kya kiyaa..mitaa do isse please..nahi chhaiye mujhe..

 **Mehendiwaali:** arre madam..design ke beecho beech hai…kaise mitaoo..someone calls the mehendiwaali. She leaves..

Purvi tries to remove it, but cannot. Kavin comes to her help.

 **Kavin:** Kya baat hai…koi help chahiye tumhe? Main kar doon..kya saaf karna hai?

 **Purvi:** who..naam..woh..

 **Kavin:** Naam? Kiska naam? Kahan hai?

 **Purvi (frustrated):** Kuch nahi…rehne do..She gets up and leaves…

Kavin smiles. He had seen the letter K in her mehendi design. It was right inside a small heart.

 **Kavin (mind):** Chalo..issi bahane me tumhara ek hissa hoon….He walks out where everyone is sitting and joking.

 **Ishita:** Dushyant..baby…bhookh lagi hai mujhe..mere liye khaaana leke aana please….

 **Dushyant:** abhi aaya ishuuu..

 **Abhijit:** Mar gaye yaar ! Daya..aaj apni bhi duty lagegi is gadhe ke wajah se..

And sure enough all the ladies demand to be served by their husbands/boyfriend.

 **Pankaj:** Hey..Purvi..tum kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Haath dhone aur khaana lene..

 **Tarika:** arre..itni sundar mehendi lagwaayi hai..kahan jaa rahi hai…baith naa…Kavin…tum free ho? Toh Purvi ko khaaana khilaa do..

 **Daya:** Haan..main bhi yehi kehne waala tha..hame acha nahi lagega…tum khaali haath baithe ho…tumhe bhi toh sevaa ka mauka milna chahiye.. all the guys laugh..

Kavin gets some food for Purvi and feeds her with the same love and care he had from years. She eats the food as she cannot protest in front of everyone. Daya and Shreya smile at each other looking at the two..

 **Kavin:** kuch aur chahiye tumhe? Ice cream laaoon?...

 **Sangeet, next day**

All the guys are dressed in traditional dress – Kurta, sherwaani and awaiting their partners to descend from the stairs. One by one each of the girls come down dressed in ghagra choli, salwar or sarees. Kavin awaits Purvi's arrival.

He turns and sees the petite, slender Purvi dressed simply in a long skirt and top with some shining beads. She has accessorized with some silver bangles, a silver bindi and long ear-rings. As she walks down the steps, Kavin's heart skips a beat.

She looks up and her eyes meet his…They both are transported back to that fateful day…..

 **Flashback**

Kavin reaches the station almost late in evening. He rushes quickly to his rented place. He wants to dump his luggage, change and rush to meet Purvi.

He hears loud music in his room. He knocks the door. Its opened by Rocky, Kavin sees a party going on. They all get happy to see him and pull him in..

 **Kavin:** Rocky..yeh sab kya hai..kya chal raha hai?

 **Rocky:** arre..yaar..Roshan party de raha hai…aise hi…aa naaa..teri mom kaisi hai?

 **Kavin:** theekh hai..yaar mujhe jaana hai..Purvi se milna hai..

 **Rocky:** …kya..baadme mil lena…idhar aa toh sahi..he opens a beer can and forcefully makes Kavin drink it..

 **Kavin:** Chodd yaar..kya kar raha hai..maine kaha naa mujhe jaana hai…

They donot listen to him but just force him to drink. He cannot resist and soon is drunk.

 **Kavin (drunk):** saalon…main…mujhe jaana hai..Purvi se milna hai..

His phone rings. Its Purvi...

 **Kavin:** heyyyyyy….Purab….yaar..sooryyy..I am coming..I am coming now…

 **Purvi:** Kavin..helooo..tumne..tumne pee hai kya? Hellooo…

Kavin keeps the phone in his hands, but has not cut the call…

 **Rocky (drunk):** kahan..jaa raha hai…

 **Kavin (drunk):** Purvi se milne…

 **Rocky:** Itni raat ko…aisi kya baat hai?

 **Kavin:** tu nahi samjhegaa..dil ki baat hai…

 **Rocky:** kya dil ki baat..eeeeeee….I love you toh nahi bolne waala naa usko..

 **Kavin:** Haan….I love you bolne jaa raha hoon…

 **Sunil (friend):** Kya….Purab ko..uss ladke ko? Tu..tu paagal hai kya?

 **Rocky:** arrre…tujhe toh koi bhi milegi..woh Jincy..Jincy me kya kami hai..hot hai..sexy hai…paagal hai tu..

 **Kavin:** Jincy? Kaun Jincy?..main toh sirf Purab se pyaar karta hoon…chalo bye…

He prepares to move but his two friends stop him…

 **Sunil:** paagal mat bann….Purab tere layak nahi hai..areee…who kisi ladke ke layak nahi hai..kya hai usme..cheee…shakal dekh…mera chota bhai dikhta hai…haddi hai sirf haddi…jincy ko dekh..kya chehra hai..kya hoth hai..lambe baal…uski who kamar…arre aisi ladki ko bike pe ghumaane ka mazaa hi kuch alag hai..tu sach sach bata…Purvi aur jincy me kaun achi dikhti hai…sach sach bata..

 **Kavin:** Jincy achi hai…pata hai..usne mujhe I love you bhi kaha…kitni baar phone karti hai din me..pareshaan kar diya hai..

 **Rocky:** Toh phir bass…tu jincy ko I love you bol…Purab gayi bhaad me..woh apna jugaad kisi ladki ke saath kar legi..hahahaaha..

 **Sunil:** sahi bola..koi ladka toh nahi milega usko..ladki se kaam chalana padega…hahahahaha..

Kavin is drunk but smart enough to understand there is no point in arguing with these people. So he acts as if he agrees to what they are saying..

 **Kavin:** Okay friends..I agree..I agree completely…main Jincy se baat karta hoon…phone kidhar hai…kidhar hai..

 **Rocky:** Yeh le mera phone le…abhi baat kar..hamare saamne..

 **Kavin:** hello Jincy…kavin here..main tumse milna chahta hoon…abhi ..issi waqt…aa jaoo..woh park me?

He thinks he has pranked them, but Ricky had really dialed Jincy;s number.

 **Sunil:** Chal..hum bhi aate hai tere saath….hamare saamne I love you bol ke dikhaa..

They all stagger out drunk to the park…

…Meanwhile, Purvi has heard all the conversation and is shocked at their thoughts about her. She cannot believe that Kavin too thinks the same way. She starts sobbing….

Kavin and his friends reach the park. They wait for some time, but Jincy doesn't come.

 **Kavin:** dekha..nahi aayi naa Jincy…main jaa raha hoon…he prepares to leave, but sees a girl walking towards them. Its Jincy.

 **Rocky:** Heyyyy…dekh who aa gayi..jaaa…bol…bol mere dost…teri life ban jaayegi..

They push him towards Jincy. He falls on her.

 **Jincy:** Kavin..tum..tumne sharaab pee hai…

Kavin gets up from her shoulder and looks at her blinking his eyes. Suddenly he moves forward, she backs up to a tree..

 **Jincy:** Kavin…yeh kya?

 **Kavin: shhhh….abhi chup chaap meri dil ki baat sunoh…** tum duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki ho.. ….he touches her hair…tumhari zulfe duniya ki sabse thandi chaav hai mere liye, tumhari yeh dono aankhen...gehre samundar ke jaise hai…, tumhare gaal inki laali jab tum sharmaati ho….shaam ki aasman ke jaise hai…tumhare yeh do dimples..inme mera dil basta hai…I..I love you Purab…Purvi….ruko…ek minute…. He sees Purvi running away from that place..

Jincy slaps him and he falls down. She goes away in great anger….

Before that, Purvi has seen this scene and she leaves the place in horror before she could see the complete confession…She is convinced Kavin likes Jincy and doesn't love her. She rushes home, wiping her tears and steps in her room with great anger.

She throws all her stuff around, even Bosky is not spared of her anger.

 **Purvi (hitting Bosky, yelling, crying):** JhoooTH bollaa tumne…..tumne bhi mujhe dhokaa diyaa..kyun?I hate you , she scratches and pulls its face – his one eye breaks off. Purvi throws it out of her window.

She glances at the mirror and sees her reflection. She feels great fury at the mirror and breaks it with her hands.

 **Purvi:** I hate you Purvi…I hate you…tum kise ke layak nahi ho..samjhi..Tum hamesha unlucky rahogi.. **UNLUCKY IN LOVE…..**

Her father comes inside after this commotion. He sees the room all in a mess and Purvi's hands are bleeding with the cuts from the glass. She is completely out of control in her rage and he holds her tight before she can harm herself more…..

Purvi cries loudly and sits down and faints with the blood loss…..

 **Flashback over**

 **This is the truth of Kavin and Purvi..what happens next?**


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi prepares to leave, but Kavin stops her..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..woh..

 **Purvi (irritated):** Kya hai

 **Kavin:** Tum..tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..

She leaves the place. The team gets together and get ready for sangeet performance. Everyone dances and cheers. The last song is played and for that everyone gathers in a huge circle. The first couple to be pushed in the circle for dance is Nikhil and his fiancée – Shradha…

One by one everyone gets all the couple to perform a dance step. Daya winks at Shreya – she pushes Purvi in the circle and she stands there looking around. Everyone eggs her to dance and she feels all alone and awkward. She has slight tears in her eyes…

Out of the blue, she sees a hand in front of her. Its Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…one dance…please…

Purvi is about to leave when Nikhil requests for the dance. She smiles at him and for his sake dances with Kavin. He holds her hand and dances sweetly making her comfortable. The dance ends and Kavin doesn't leave her hand. She tries to get her hand off, but he still stares in her eyes and smiles.

Purvi looks around and sees that everyone is busy dancing, no one is paying attention to them.

 **Purvi:** Please Kavin…leave me..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..please..meri baat toh sunoh ek baar..I promise main iske baad tumhe kabhi nahi sataaonga….tum kahogi toh main chala jaooonga yahan se..hamesha ke liye..

 **Purvi (crying):** kavin..main..kuch nahi sunnna chahti…please mujhe chodd do..please…she sobs louder, Kavin leaves her, she runs to her room.

She shuts the door and cries hard remembering those dark days of her life..

 **Flashback**

Purvi's father rushes her to the hospital. She is unconscious because of the bleeding and she had told her father everything that happened with her. Her father waits outside the ward, wiping his tears.

 **Next day morning,**

Kavin wakes up with a headache, not remembering what exactly happened. He realizes that he was going to meet Purvi. He gets up and rushes to her house, its locked. He enquires with the neighbor who tells him about Purvi's hospitalization.

Kavin has his heart in his mouth as he rushes to the hospital. He sees Purvi's father standing outside.

 **Kavin:** Uncle..Purvi…Purvi ko kya hua?

 **PurviF:** Kyun aaye ho..jaao yahan se…

 **Nurse:** Uncle ..aapki beti ho hosh aa gaya..

Her father rushes inside, Kavin follows him too. Purvi has just opened her eyes.

 **PurviF:** Beta…kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** papa….her eyes open wide on spotting Kavin..

 **Kavin:** Purab..thank god…tu theekh hai naa..

 **Purvi (crying, getting hyper):** Nahiii….Papa…isko bolo yahan se chala jaaye…mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai…Papa please….

 **Kavin (surprised, coming near):** Purvi…kya ho gaya hai tujhe…sorry yaar..main kal nahi aaya..magar..

Purvi gets up and starts behaving agitatedly pulling off her mask, tubes, trying to run away..

 **Purvi (yelling):** JAAAOOOOO…..GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….Mujhe akela chodd do….mujhe kisise koi baat nahi karni hai…..

Purvi's father tries hard to control her, doctor and nurse rush in. They manage to hold Purvi forcibly and inject her with sedative to calm her down…

 **Doctor:** aap log please bahar jaayiye….patient ko sone dijiye..

Purvi's father cries and goes out. Kavin follows him and is stunned not understanding Purvi's behavior..

 **Kavin (worried):** Uncle…Purvi…ko kya hua hai? Boliye naa..mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai…

Purvi's father looks at Kavin and slaps him in anger..

 **PurviF: (angry):** Kya hua hai? Yeh tum puch rahe ho…tumhari wajah se uski yeh haalat huyi hai….

 **Kavin (confused):** maine..maine kya kiya…main toh kal usse milne waala tha..magar…kya hua..kuch theekh se yaad nahi aa raha hai…aapko kuch pata hai..

 **PurviF:** nashe ki haalat me akssar insaan sach bolta hai..wohi tumne aur tumhare doston ne kal kiya…Kavin..tumne meri bachi ka bahut buri tarah se dil todd diya..main kabhi maaf nahi karoonga..ab tum jaao yaha se..isse pehle ki main kuch aur karoon..Jaooo..

Kavin leaves the hospital still confused. He goes to his home where his friends are present and are now sober.

 **Rocky:** KV..kahan gaya tha subah subah..yeh le chai pee..

 **Kavin:** Rocky..kal raat kya hua..tumhe yaad hai kya? Mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha…

 **Rocky:** arre..jo hua usse bhool jaa..woh sab nashe me ho gaya yaar..chill

 **Kavin (angry):** Jo pucha who bata….mujhe pata hai kitne bhi nashe me raho, tujhe sab yaad rehta hai..bataa kya hua?

Rocky tells him everything, how he wanted to propose Purvi but because of his friends ended up proposing Jincy.

Kavin sits on the sofa stunned. Tears flow out of his eyes..

 **Rocky:** tu itna pareshaan kyun ho raha hai..jaake maafi maang le Jincy se..bol de misunderstanding hai..by mistake tune Purvi ka naam le liyaa..

 **Kavin: (angry):** Shut up!...yeh Jincy kahan se beech me aayi..maine pehle bhi kaha ..main sirf aur sirf Purvi se pyaar karta hoon…aur Jincy se pehle bhi keh chuka hoon yeh baat…who samajh nahi rahi hai..ki main usse pyaar nahi karta..

 **Rocky (angry):** Dekh..tu mera best friend hai..main tujhe aise apni zindagi barbaad nahi karne doonga..Purvi tere layak nahi hai….

 **Kavin:** Tum kaun hote ho layak , naalayak decide karne waale…main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon..aur hamesha karooonga…kal hamari bewkoofi ke wajah se who aaj hospital me hai…mujhse baat tak nahi karna chahti..

 **Rocky:** KV..paagal mat ban…Purvi sirf teri dost hai aur kuch nahi…usse bhai maan….magar pyaar..nahi yaar…who ladki hi nahi hai..

SLAPPPPPP ! Rocky feels a sharp slap on his face…he looks up to see an angry Purvi's father in front of him…

 **Kavin:** Uncle..woh Rocky ka yeh matlab..

 **PurviF:** BASSSSS ! LADKA ! LADKA! LADKA…haan main manta hoon….woh ladkiyon jaise koi harkat nahi karti…magar who ladki hai..uske paas bhi ek dil hai…Purvi ko Purab kisne banaya? Usse ladki hone ke bavjood Ladke jaisa kisne banaye rakha? MAINE….yeh meri sabse badi bhool thi….apni biwi ki pagalpan ka ilaaj karne ke liye uss bachi ki kurbaani de di maine…9 saal ki umar tak uske mann me who ek ladka hai..yeh ehsaas daalta gaya…..arre bechari ko kabhi gudiyaa nahi laake di maine….jiss umar me ladkiyan sajti hai sawarti hai…uss umar me Bike laakar di…ladko ke saath khelne bhejaa..

Itna sab karne ke baad, achanak ek din usse yeh bataya Ki who ek ladka nahi ..Ladki Hai..tumne kabhi socha hai…uss bechari ke mann me kitna confusion hoga….apne wajood ko lekar..

Phir bhi bechari ne tum sab ke taane hass ke sahe…kabhi kisi baat ka zyaada der buraa nahi maana…

He turns to Kavin.

 **PurviF (tears):** Ek tum hi the…jo usse yakeen dilate gaye..woh jaisi bhi hai achi hai…tumne usse ehsaas dilaaya ki pyaar bahari khoobsurti nahi…dil ka rishta hota hai…kal pehli baar maine apni bachi ko kisike liye ek ladki ki tarah sajte dekha…kitni khush thi yeh sochke ki koi uske mann se pyaar karta hai…woh…who sharmaane lagi thi Kavin…

..magar mujhe kya pata tha….jisne usse khud se pyaar karna sikhaaya..aaj usine uske dil me apne liye nafrat bhar di hai..woh khud ko maarna chahti hai…

 **Kavin:** Uncle…main…Purvi se baat karoonga..main sach me usse bahut pyaar karta hoon..please uncle…mujhe ek chance dijiye..

 **Purvi F (wiping tears):** Nahi Kavin..main apni bachi ko khonaa nahi chahta hoon…doctor ne usse ilaaj ke liye doosre city le jaane ko kaha hai…mujhe nahi pata hum waapas yahan laut ke aayenge ya nahi….ho sake toh phi raise kisi ladki ka dil mat todna..ek baap ki haai lagegi warna tumhe..aur haan…Purvi se milne ki koshish mat karna..

He leaves, leaving Kavin heartbroken and ashamed of himself.

Purvi and her father never come back to the city. Purvi takes a long time to come out of depression, she decides to join a service where her gender won't be questioned. Purvi's father had a dream of making his son a police officer. Purvi makes this her dream and works hard to become a CID officer..

Meanwhile Kavin tries regulary to contact Purvi somehow, she never responds to his emails, phone calls. From some relative in the city that Purvi lives, kavin manages to find out about her regularly. He also trains hard to join CID with the hopes of meeting her again and confess his love.

Purvi joins CID and with her hardwork, grit and rises up the ranks. She still loves Kavin, he is after all her first love and she is sure will be her last. She has learnt to live life alone until that day when she meets Kavin again…

 **Flashback over**

Kavin is standing by the sea. He feels he has tried enough to win over Purvi, she clearly is not interested and it pains him to see her cry. He feels a hand on his shoulder

 **Daya:** yaha kya kar rahe ho akele? Sab log andar enjoy kar rahe hai..

 **Kavin:** Purvi ko maine phir se naraaz kar diya…who yeh sab chodke apne room me baithe ro rahi hai..main kaise enjoy kar sakta hoon..

 **Daya:** bahut pyaar karte ho naa..ek baat puchooon….tum dono me problem kya hai…aaj toh bata hi do..

Kavin tells him the whole story.

Shreya is searching for Purvi. She knocks on her door..

 **Shreya:** Purvi..Purvi…kya kar rahi hai..chal dinner kar le..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Tum jaoo..mujhe bhookh nahi hai..

 **Shreya:** Kyun? Yeh darwaaza kyun bandh rakha hai..khol toh..

Purvi wipes her tears and opens the door.

 **Shreya:** Tu ro rahi thi? Kya hua?

 **Purvi (fake smile):** Nahi toh..woh aankh me..aankh me kachra gaya…face wash kar rahi thi..

Shreya gets a phone call.

 **Shreya:** haan Daya..bas aa rahi hoon…main Purvi ke room me hoon..KYA ! KAISE? Oh god..main..aati hoon..

 **Purvi:** Kya hua? Itna pareshaan kyun dikh rahi hai?

 **Shreya (worried looking):** Who Daya….ka phone thaa..Kavin….

 **Purvi (all tensed):** Kya hua? Kavin ko kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Kavin sir Daya ke saath beach se waapas aa rahe the..ek gaadi ne takkar maari..bahut khoon…

Purvi doesn't wait for her to complete her sentence, she rushes out to see Kavin. Shreya runs behind her..

Purvi doesn't care for the tears in her eyes, she runs down the stairs, trips and falls. She gets up and runs blindly towards the beach….

Kavin and Daya are talking at the beach sitting on a rock. Kavin hears someone running behind him. He turns and sees a very tensed looking Purvi rushing with full speed. She hugs him tightly in fear..

 **Purvi (fear, crying):** KV…KV..tum theekh ho? Kahan chot lagi tumhe…dekhke nahi cross kar sakte…bolo….kuch ho jaata toh..main mar jaati ….

 **Kavin (confused):** Kya bol rahi ho tum? Mujhe kya hua? Purvi…tum pehle baitho..saas lo…

Purvi sits down, calms down and sees that Kavin is allright. She gets confused and looks at Daya. Shreya reaches too panting..

 **Purvi (confused):** Toh….Daya sir…who phone..Kavin…gaadi….

 **Shreya:** sab jhooth thaa…tumhe yaha lane..taake tum ek baar Kavin sir ko mauka do..usse apne dil ki baat rakhne ke liye…

 **Purvi (angry):** KV….ab tum aisi harkate bhi karne lage?

 **Daya:** Purvi..Kavin ko kuch nahi pata hai..yeh sab maine aur Shreya ne kiya..

Purvi gets up angrily, goes ahead limping as she had tripped on the stairs.

 **Kavin (worried):** Purvi..kya ho gaya..tumhare pair pe chot?

 **Purvi (angry):** Bas…zyaada hamdardi mat dikhaao…mujhe tumhari jhooti tasalli nahi chahiye..

 **Shreya (angry):** Enough Purvi ! bahut selfish ho tum…

 **Kavin:** Shreya..please…Purvi ke baare me aisa mat bolo

 **Shreya:** kyun nahi boloon…kya galat sirf uske saath hi hua hai? Aapke saath nahi? Purvi main maanti hoon tumne jo bhi saha hai apne bachpan se..woh bahut galat hai..aur jo tum dono ke beech me hua hai..woh sirf ek misunderstanding hai..magar tum sach sunna nahi chahti ho…

 **Purvi:** Kaisa sach?

 **Shreya:** Sabse bada sach…..Kavin Sir ne hamesha tumse pyaar kiya hai..aaj bhi karte hai…aur main yeh baat likhke de sakti hoon….hamesha hamesha ke liye karenge…doosra sach….tumne hamesha Kavin sir se pyaar kiya hai…aaj bhi karti ho aur mujhe likhke dene ki koi zaroorat nahi hai….hamesha Karogi !

 **Purvi:** yeh jhooth hai..main kisise pyaar nahi karti hoon..

 **Daya:** Acha..toh phir Kavin ko kuch bhi ho..tumhe farak nahi padna chahiye..dekho apne aap ko..kaise daud ke aa gayi..tumhare pair pe moch hai…phir bhi uski parwaah na kiye..tum yahan tak aayi…sirf yeh dekhne ki Kavin theekh toh hai naa..aur haan tumhare bukhaar me tumhare saath do din tak bina kuch khaaye peeye….tumhare saath hospital me kaun tha? KAVIN…

Purvi looks at Kavin with tears filled eyes – He looks down in guilt..

 **Shreya (softly, holding her shoulder):** Purvi..please..ek baar..sun lo..uske baad tumhari marzi…Jaoo..baat kar lo..Daya ..Chaliye..

Daya and Shreya leave a teary eyed Purvi and Kavin on the beach….

 **Welll...looks like everything will be okay now? hmmm..I am not sure... Lets see :) I am going out of town for a week...So will return only on 16th Sep. Hopefully I will check you guys on 18th (US afternoon time)...take care till then...Thank you for your reviews and likes...Kindly drop in your thoughts..with generosity :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all..I am back from my trip..how have all you been? So I am back with the story...this time a looooong chapter for you all..Hope you like it...**

 **Beach**

Daya and Shreya leave the two. At first they are silent looking away, Purvi is still crying.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…main tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon…uske pehle ek baat jaanna chahta hoon..kya tum sach me meri baat sunna chahti ho? Main job hi kahoonga sach hi kahonga….agar tum who nahi jaanna chahti ho..toh main abhi isi waqt yahan se hamesha hamesha ke liye chala jaoonga…faisla tumhare haath me hai…bolo Purvi….mujhe ek mauka dogi….hamari bachpan ki dosti ki khatir?

Purvi closes her eyes, thinks over what Kavin just said, but doesn't say anything. Kavin waits for a minute before realizing maybe she is not interested at all.

 **Kavin (heavy and sad heart):** Bye Purvi..main samajh gaya….main ab tumhe kabhi nahi sataaonga..

He wipes his tears and walks ahead, when he hears someone call him..

 **Purvi:** ruko KV….

 **Kavin (hope):** Haan…

 **Purvi:**..kitne saalo se yeh kashmakash hai mere mann me…kya hamare beech kuch tha? Ya ho sakta tha? Tum…tum sahi keh rahe ho..main tayyar hoon aaj…tumhari har baat sunne..

Kavin is happy that he finally has his chance. He makes Purvi sit on a rock and he starts narrating what happened..

 **Kavin:** Baat uss waqt hi hai jab Jincy ne hamara group join kiya..shuru shuru me sab theekh tha..dosti, hassi dheere who mere saath akele me waqt bitaane lagi..kabhi notes ke bahane…kabhi dance practice ke bahaane..mujhe bhi acha lagta tha uske saath baaten karna..ek din achanak se usne mujhe propose hairaaan reh gaya..woh kahin na kahin meri dosti ko pyaar samajh baithi...lekin main hamesha se clear tha..pyaar main sirf tumse karta tha…kabse yeh pata nahi..jab maine use yeh baat batayi..woh isse manne ko tayyar hi nahi thi..mujhe bhi samjhaane ki koshish karne lagi ki mere man me tumhare liye hamdardi hai pyaar nahi..main unn logon ko kaise samjhaata Purvi…yeh pyaar, yeh lagaav unke samajh ke bahar tha….issi baat pe uss din nashe me meri bahes huyi thi Rocky aur Sunil ke saath…main unn logon ke saath time waste nahi karna chahta tha..isliye maine jhooth kaha ki main JIncy se pyaar karta hoon..I swear Purvi mujhe sach me nahi maloom tha ki Rocky ne uss din Jincy ka number dial kiya..main toh park bhi isiliye gaya tha, mujhe laga Jincy nahi meri baat hi nahi huyi..magar use achanak mere saamne dekhke main hairaan ho gaya..

 **Purvi (tears):** maine apni aankhon se dekha tumhe JIncy ko propose karte huye..kya who bhi jhooth tha? Bolo?

 **Kavin:** Tumne meri poori baat kahan suni Purvi..uss raat jab main use takraya, nashe me mujhe aise laga jaise tum mere saamne ho..maine uss raat j bhi kaha who sab, ek ek shabd tumhare liye tha Purvi..kyunki tum mere saamne thi …Jincy nahi..in fact maine use 'I love you Purab' kaha…usne mujhe thappad bhi maara..maine tumhe wahan se jaate dekha..uske baad kya hua..main ghar kaise aaya..mujhe kuch nahi pata…yehi sach hai Purvi…please mera yakeen karo..maine sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai…hamesha..

They both look into each others eyes..Kavin is aksing apology through his eyes….Purvi is trying to accept what he has just said. They only have the waves for company.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..kya ab bhi tum mujhse naraaz ho..mujhe ek bhi mauka nahi dogi?

 **Purvi (sobbing):** tum nahi jaante Kavin maine kya kya dukh jhele uss haadse ke baad….main apne aap se itni nafrat karne lagi, maine do baar suicide karne ki koshish ki..kyun bhagwaan ne mujhe aise banaya…main thakk gayi thi apne aap ko ladka samajh ke…maine yeh maan liya kabhi kisike pyaar ke layak nahi rahoongi…mujhe koi ladka nahi chahegaa..koi mujhe apne ghar nahi leke jaayega…mere dil me kitne jasbaat the..aakhir main hoon toh ek ladki naa…kitne sapne dekhe maine tumhare liye….tumne aisa kyun kiya ….she cries bitterly..

 **Kavin:** I am I am really sorry Purvi…mujhe nahi pata yeh galat fehmi hamare beech kaise ho gayi..hum dono ko alag kar diyaa…Purvi..main tumse kuch poochoon tum mujhe sach sach jawaab dogi..

Purvi looks up into his eyes..They show promise of love..

 **Kavin:** Kya hum puraani baaten bhoolkar ek nayi zindagi shuru kar sakte hai..main tumse aaj bhi bahut pyaar karta hoon..tumse..tumse shaadi karna chahta hoon..tumhare saath poori zindagi bitaana chahta hoon..kya tum bhi yeh sab chahti ho?

Purvi's heartbeats rise, her throat becomes dry….she has never forgotten Kavin..all her life she had prayed that by some miracle she would meet him once….she is convinced God has answered her prayers today..

Kavin watches deep in her eyes with hope…

 **Purvi:** haan…

 **Kavin:** kya? Phir se kaho Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Haan…

 **Kavin (tears flowing):** Phir se Purvi..main yeh sunne ke liye kab se bechain thaa…

 **Purvi:** Haan Kavin..hame ek doosre ko ek mauka dena chahiye..

Kavin hugs her tightly. She cries tears of pain, happiness, relief…..They remain in that hug for a long time.

 **Kavin:** I am sorry Purvi..maine tumhara dil todaa….tum mujhe jo sazaa dena chaho who de sakti ho….

 **Purvi:** Kavin..ek waada chahiye tumse..tum mujhe phir kabhi akele chodke toh nahi jaooge naa..iss baar agar mera dil toota..main sach me marr jaongi…

 **Kavin :** Nahi Purvi..please..aisi baaten mat karo..main tumhare bina yeh zindagi nahi soch sakta..

They both wipe each other's tears…

 **Kavin:** Purvi..aaj main phir apni dil ki baat batana chahta hoon…he holds Purvi's face close to his. Purvi looks into his eyes..

 **Kavin (feeling):** Tum..duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki ho Purvi..tumhari yeh zulfe..meri liye sabse thandi chaav hai..tumhari aankhen….he blows over her eyes, she smiles..ekdum gehre samundar jaise hai..main inme doobna chahta hoon…he traces his finger on her cheeks…and whispers going closer…tumhare yeh gaal…jab tum sharmaati ho….Purvi blushes as she feels a tingle in her body..her cheeks are pink now…

Ekdum sham ki laali hai..he kisses her cheek, Purvi holds him tight and gasps slightly….he now is breathing unevenly and kisses each cheek on her dimple….yaha...yaha mera dil basta hai Purvi..

He now brushes her lips with his and they both lock their lips with passion. …..

Kavin gently breaks the kiss and sees tears in her eyes. He brushes them away…

 **Kavin : I ..Love you Purvi..**

 **Purvi: I Love you KV..hamesha hamesha…**

They both hug and kiss some more..

 **Purvi:** Kv…bahut der ho gayi hai..hame chalna chahiye abhi..

 **Kavin:** are..ruko der aur..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bhookh lagi hai..

 **Kavin:** maine toh suna tha pyaar me bhookh nahi lagti..matlab tum jhooth bol rahi thi..

 **Purvi:** KVVVVV….ruko ruko wahi..she takes a step and falls ahead because of the sprain..

 **Kavin:** sambhaalke…kya ho gaya …moch aagayi naa…kya karti ho

 **Purvi:** aaaaaah….dard ho raha hai…

Kavin checks her feet, she has a real bad sprain.

 **Kavin (tears):** Kyun karti ho aisa…kitna dard ho raha hoga tumhe.

 **Purvi:** Jab maine suna ki tumhara accident ho gaya…mera dil baith gaya KV…main bas tumhara dard sochkar ghabra gayi…

 **Kavin:** kya itnaa pyaar karti ho mujhse ?

 **Purvi:** KV…kya tum mere bukhaar me aise bhooke pyaase the..tum…tum mujhse milne kyun nahi aaye?

 **Kavin:** mujhe aaj bhi who din yaad hai..jab tum uss haadse ke baad hospital me kaise mujhe dekhkar chillayi thi..main nahi chahta tha main phir se tumhe itna naaraz kar doon..isliye main wahan se chala gaya..

 **Purvi(hugging):** KV.I am sorry..maine tumhe kitna buraa kahaa..

 **Kavin:** nahi Purab..aaj ke baad please mat rona…aaj ke baad sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan..

 **Purvi:** ek shart pe..tum mujhe Purab Purab bulana bandh karo..

 **Kavin:** Promise..aaj se tum mere liye sirf meri Princess..Princess Purvi..

 **Purvi (shy):** Princess..pata hai..main sapne me yehi dekhti thi..tum mujhe princess bula rahe ho..

 **Kavin (smiling):** Princess Purvi…meri princess..

 **Purvi:** Chalen….Ouchhhh…uff..mera pairrr..she moans because of the sprain..

Kavin picks her up and starts walking..

 **Purvi:** KV..yeh kya kar rahe ho..utaaro mujhe..main manage kar loongi..

 **Kavin:** Nahi..tum bas meri aankon me aankhen daalke dekhti raho..hum bas jaldi pahunch jayenge..

Purvi gets lost in his brown eyes and Kavin walks carrying his princess in his arms like a true prince….

 **Nikhil sangeet, dinner**

Everyone is having dinner and enjoying..Nikhil joins his team..

 **Nikhil:** Abhijit sir..woh Kavin sir nahi dikh rahe hai..

 **Abhijit:** haan yaar..pata nahi..kyun kuch kaam hai kya?

 **Nikhil:** haan..woh mere ek do cousins hai…who puch rahi thi…aur mere Delhi waale mamaaji bhi milna chahte hai unse..

 **Sachin:** ainnn…yeh Kavin itna popular ho gaya?

 **Nikhil:** Haan sir…sir itne handsome hai..bas shayad sab rishte ki baat karna chahta hai..waise aap ko kuch pata hai kya..sir ki koi girlfriend yaa…fiancee toh nahi hai naa..

 **Dushyant:** pata nahi yaar..abhi itna kahan theekh se jaante hai usse..waise shaadiyon ka yeh mazaa toh chala gaya yaar..sangeet, mehendi pe pehle khoobsurat ladkiyon pe line maar sakte the..dance kar sakte the..abhi toh bas sirf door se dekh sakte hai…

 **Abhijit:** Ishitaaaaaa…dekho toh Dushyant kya bol raha hai…

 **Ishita:** Kya sir..kya hua baby?

 **Dushyant (stammering, scared):** Kuch nahi baby..main..main toh tumhaari..dance ki taarif kar raha tha..

 **Ishita:** ohhhh..acha Purvi kahan hai..kab se dhoondh rahi hoon…

 **Dushyant (relieved):** Kya sir…meri band baj jaati aaj…

They all laugh at his scared looks! Daya joins them with his food..

 **Daya:** Kya baaten ho rahe hai..arre Abhijit …tum suddenly udaas kyun ho gaye …

 **Abhijit (sad):** Kuch nahi..Purvi ka khayal aa gaya..hum sabki shadi ho gayi….bechaari kitna akeli mehsoos karti hai apne aap ko…

 **Daya:** ghabrao mat…bahut jaldi yeh akelapan door ho jayega uskaa..

 **Abhijit:** Kya matlab hai tumhara?

 **Freddy (stunned look):** Arre waah…Daya sir..aapki baat itni jaldi sach ho gayi..woh dekhiye..

Everyone turns around and gets surprised and stunned at the sight…

….Kavin is walking in holding Purvi in his arms. They both are lost in their eyes and walk past everyone without caring for the world..

 **Abhijit:** Ka..kavin….yeh..kya?

Kavin walks past without hearing anything and gets up the stairs…everyone looks at them following their way.

Shreya suddenly shrieks in happiness and runs into Daya's arms.

 **Shreya:** Yesssss ! Daya….ho gaya…..

 **ACP (stunned):** Yeh kya…3 mahine me yeh chamatkaar….

 **Sachin:** haan….inhe mile toh sirf 3-4 mahine huye hai..yeh kab ho gaya?kaise?

 **Daya:** yeh 4 mahine ka pyaar nahi..bachpan ka saath hai…barso ka pyaar hai..

 **Everyone :** KYAAAAAAAAA

 **Purvi's room**

Kavin opens the door to her room and goes inside and settles her on her bed. They both come out of the trance finally.

 **Purvi:** KV..hum kaise yaha tak aa gaye…neeche sab ne dekh liya hoga..oh no..ACP sir, Daya sir, ishita..sabne..she gets restless..

 **Kavin (cool):** Dekhne do…main kisise nahi darta..tum baitho..main khaana laata hoon..

He opens the door and is surprised to see the entire team in front.

 **Kavin (smiles):** Aap log?

 **ACP (stern look):** hmmmm….Purvi kahan hai..he gets in, everyone looks at him sternly..

ACP goes to Purvi and pats her forehead..

 **ACP:** Tumhare pair pe moch kaise aayi?

 **Purvi:** who..woh..maine dhyaan nahi diya aur..aur main gir gayi..

 **ACP:** aisi kya emergency thi..ki ek CID officer ne apne aap pe dhyaan nahi diya?

 **Purvi (eyes down):** Who..KV..ko chot..

 **ACP:** KV? Yeh KV kaun hai? Kaun hai? He asks loudly…

 **Purvi:** Ka..Kavin Sir…

ACP walks to Kavin who is standing all alone at the door..

 **ACP:** kya yeh sach hai?

 **Kavin:** Kya sir?

 **ACP:** Tumhari wajah se Purvi ko chot pahunchi..

 **Kavin (looking into his eyes):** Haan sir..Purvi ko meri wajah se chot lag gayi..mujhe bahut dukh hai iss baat ka…

 **ACP:** aage bhi aise hi chot pahunchaoge?

 **Kavin (looking into his eyes):** kabhi nahi sir..kabhi nahi..

 **ACP:** Agar tumhari wajah se meri bachi ke aankhon me ek bhi aasoo aaya..toh yaad rakhna uske baap se buraa koi nahi hogaa..

 **Abhijit,Daya:** Uske Bade bhai se bhi nahi…

 **Sachin, Dushyant, Nikhil, Pankaj:** uske doston se bhi nahi….samjhe…

 **Kavin:** Purvi aap sabse pehle meri zimmedaari hai..mera pyaar hai..meri zindagi hai….mere hote huye koi bhi uska bura karna toh kya..bura chah bhi nahi sakta…

 **Abhijit:** Itna pyaar karte ho…hamari Purvi se..maan gaye yaar…hum toh yuhi timepass kar rahe the…

 **ACP (hugs Kavin):** Main bahut khush hoon…aise hi tum dono ek doosre ka saath denaaa..

 **Nikhil:** Purvi..ab toh tumhari baari hai….jald se jald shaadi kar lo yaar…

Purvi blushes hard…Shreya, Tarika and Ishita hug her..

 **Sachin:** chalo bhai….inhe akela chodd dete hai..

They all leave the couple alone to enjoy a quick candlelight dinner….

 **Next day,**

Everyone is running around getting ready for the wedding ceremony. Kavin is running up the stairs, 2 steps at a time. He is impatient to meet Purvi..

 **Kavin:** Shreya..Shreya…Purvi kahan hai..woh tayyar nahi huyi kya?

 **Shreya (adjusting ear-rings):** Main kabse phone laga rahi hoon…pata nahi madame itna kya make up kar rahi hai…yeh dekho..ring baj rahi hai..

Kavin knocks on her door…

 **Kavin:** Purvi…tayyar nahi huyi kya abhi tak..jaldi karo…shaadi ki rasme shuru ho jayegi..

 **Pankaj:** Kavin sir..jaldi kijiye…sab log bula rahe hai..aap Purvi ko saath leke aayiye..hum log jaa rahe hai..

Everyone soon leaves their rooms. Kavin is still waiting for Purvi..

 **Kavin:** Purviiiiii…kya yaar….kitni der..dulhan bhi tayyar ho gayi..tum kar kya rahi hooo..

Kavin feels something is wrong, her phone is ringing inside but she is not picking her phone nor opening the door..

Kavin rushes down to the hotel manager and gets a spare key to Purvi's room. The manager opens the room and Kavin rushes inside to find Purvi still sleeping on the bed.

 **Kavin (sighs):** Purvi…yeh kya…ab tak so rahi ho…uthooo…shaadi shuru ho gayi..he comes and shakes her awake…

 **Kavin:** Purviiii..utho…Pur..viii..

He touches her body – its burning hot, he turns her to see her lips are dark blue and her heartbeats are fast and erratic..

 **Kavin (panic):** Purviiii…utho..aankhen kholo..manager…jaldi ..jaldi doctor ko bulayiye….

He calls up Tarika..

 **Kavin:** Tarikaaaa…tum abhi Purvi ke kamre me aao…ussse ..ussee kuch ho gaya hai..

Tarika and Abhijit rush to Purvi's room. Kavin is hyper and trying his best to wake up Purvi.

 **Tarika:** Kavin..jaldi..hospital jaana hoga…ek kaam karo ambulance bulaooo…main aur Abhijit bhi chalte hai..

Abhijit informs Daya about Purvi's condition. Everyone is worried but they stay in the wedding for Nikhil's sake..

A doctor and ambulance arrives and they all take Purvi to the hospital…Abhijit places a consoling hand on Kavin's shoulder who has held Purvi's hand now tightly…..

 **Kavin (mind):** uth jaoo Princess…please…mere liye….


	12. Chapter 12

**In hospital**

Kavin is worried, he gets a terrible feeling about Purvi. The doctors are working around Purvi, Tarika is inside the room.

 **Abhijit:** Ghabrao mat Kavin..sab..sab theekh ho jayega..

 **Kavin:** Mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai..abhi kuch din toh pehle hi toh Purvi aise hi bimaar huyi thi..ab phirse yeh sab..

 **Abhijit:** dekho Tarika aa rahi hai…

 **Tarika:** Kavin, hame Purvi ko abhi ke abhi Mumbai shift karna hoga…uski haalat bigad rahi hai…

 **Kavin (worried):** Baat kya hai Tarika..usse hua kya hai?

 **Tarika:** yeh toh Mumbai me jaake hi pata chalega..jaldi karo..

They hurriedly get Purvi to Mumbai. Her treatment starts in a big hospital. Kavin informs his parents. Purvi's father has passed away just a year back.

Kavin sees doctors come in and out of Purvi's room, round the clock she is being administered medicines, injections – he winces in pain each time a needle is jabbed in her arm..

 **Tarika:** Kavin…zaraa yeh form bharo..Purvi ki blood chahiye tests ke liye..

 **Kavin (holding her hand):** Tarika..pehle yeh batao..usse hua kya hai..woh 2 din se behosh hai…usse hosh kab aayega..

 **Tarika(hurrying):** Please Kavin..abhi time nahi hai…jaldi sign karo..

 **Kavin (yelling, crying):** Pleaaaase…Tarika…main Purvi ko abhi yahan se le jaoonga..agar tum mujhe nahi batoogi usse hua kya hai..he falls down on his knees, folding his hands…Tarika..2 din ho gaye..usne apni aankhen nahi kholi hai….mujhse baat nahi ki hai….uske haathon me kitne saare injections diye hai..usse kitna dard ho raha hoga..please…

 **Tarika (tears):** Kavin…main jaanti hoon yeh mushkil hai..but please..abhi tum yeh form sign karo….i promise..aaj shaaam tak intezaar karo..main sab kuch bata doongi..please..

Kavin gives up, signs the form and sits on the bench crying…

 **Flashback**

Young Purvi and Kavin are playing in a birthday party.

 **Purvi:** KV…hands up…I am police man..

 **Kavin:** Main bhi police man hoon…fight with me Purab...chalo..

They both fight and wrestle, Purvi's head hits on the table..

 **Purvi:** aahhhh…she starts crying..

 **Sheena (friend):** I am doctor Sheena…ruko main abhi dekhti hoon…

Sheena starts to check Purvi with her play set. She scribbles something on a paper and tells Kavin..

 **Sheena:** jaooo…medicine laao..Kavin rushes out of the room acting to get medicine. He hears a loud scream from Purvi…

 **Kavin :** Purabb…kya hua?

 **Purvi (crying):** Sheena ne Injeshionnnnnn (injection) diya…..mujhe nahi khelnaaa..KV…bahut dukh raha hai…

Kavin gets angry at Sheena, he hits her.

 **Kavin:** Purab ko injeshioon pasand nahi hai…kyun diya..jaao main bhi nahi khelta…

Kavin rubs her hand and kisses it.

 **Kavin:** Theekh ho gaya Purab?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Hmm..thank you..

 **Flashback over**

Kavin cries hard thinking the pain Purvi must be undergoing. He now impatiently waits for evening.

 **Evening, doctor cabin**

Kavin is present in the cabin along with Tarika, Abhijit and ACP. Purvi is still unconscious..

Abhijit looks at Kavin..he is very nervous and looks like a ghost – pale skin, shabby stubble and tired eyes..he is very restless and is continuously shifting in his chair.

 **Doctor:** Miss Purvi ke saare reports aa gaye hai….hame diagnosis mil gaya hai…

 **Kavin:** Kya…kya hua hai usse? Kab hosha aayega? Who..theekh toh hai naa…

 **Abhijit (holding him by shoulder):** kavin…ruko…doctor ko poori baat karne do..

 **Doctor:** Mr Kavin..I..I am sorry..aapke liye achi news nahi hai..Ms Purvi ko….Leukemia hai (blood cancer)..very last stage..

Everyone's eyes pop out hearing the news….

Kavin feels his world has stopped. He feels the doctor is joking. He waits for the doctor to laugh out any time confirming that he is joking…

 **Kavin (shock, stammering):** Nahi…yeh..yeh…kya mazaak kar rahe hai..Tarika…jhooth mat bolo..usse..usse sirf bukhaar hai…abhi uthegi…main jaata hoon..usse uthaata hoon…

He gets up to leave. ACP comes in front of him with tears in his eyes and indicates Kavin to sit down. Kavin gulps and sits with a thud on the chair.

 **Tarika (wiping tears):** Doctor..chemotherapy?

 **Doctor:** Sorry…who stage chala gaya…its of no use…bas unhe bahut zyaada takleef hogi…

 **Kavin:** nahi…please..aur injections nahi…usse bilkul pasand nahi hai..Abhijit sir..usse bahut dard hota hai..

Abhijit realizes Kavin is slowly losing his senses. He makes Kavin get up and slowly takes him out of the room..he takes Kavin to his house and calls Daya.

 **Kavin:** aap..mujhe..yahan..yahan kyun laaye…Purvi hospital me hai..woh log..usse aur injections denge..usse sone nahi denge..kitna soyegi who…abhi tak uthi kyun nahi…Daya sir…who naraaz hai kya? Aap shreya se puchoo naa…usne mujhe maaf nahi kiya kya..bataiye naa..please..main main Phone karta hoon Shreya ko..

Tarika and ACP reach home. They hear Kavin blabbering away.

 **Kavin:** Tarika..tum..tum yahan..toh Purvi.. who bhi aayi hai kya? Kahan hai…who theekh ho gayi kya..aap log ..aap log sab chupp kyun hai…he gets aggressive now…MUJHE..KOI KUCH BATATA KYUN NAHI..KYA HUA HAI MERI PRINCESS KO…TARIKA PLEAAASE…TUM TOH BOLOOOOO…

 **Tarika (holding him firmly by shoulders):** KaviNNN….relax…relax….baitho pehle..

Kavin looks into her eyes and gets calm and sits down looking down on the floor.

 **Tarika (tears flowing, holding his shaking hands tight):** Kavin..yahan dekho..main jo bol rahi hoon…shaanti se sunna…

Kavin looks at her with tears in his eyes…

 **Tarika:** Purvi ko last stage blood cancer hai..hum..uska koi treatment nahi kar sakte hai….

 **Kavin (crying):** Who..mujhe chodke chali jayegi? Bolo…kyun Tarika…

Daya wipes his tears and hugs Kavin..

 **Daya:** Tarika..hum Purvi ko duniya ke sabse bade doctor ke paas le jayenge..koi toh ilaaj hogaa..

 **Tarika:** Daya, humne already US ke top oncologists se baat ki hai..unka bhi yahi manna hai…koi treatment nahi hai..woh jitney din hamare saath hai..usse khush rakhna hai…

 **Abhijit (wiping tears):** Kitne din ?

 **Tarika:** yeh nahi keh sakte..har ek din bonus hai Purvi keliye…

Everyone gasps at this revealation. They cannot believe that Purvi is counting days, maybe hours..

 **Kavin:** Main usse itni jaldi jaane nahi doonga…meri princess ke saath mujhe abhi bahut jeena hai…main nahi jaane doonga usse..main itna saara pyaar doonga…who kabhi nahi jayegi mujhe chodke…

 **At night, Purvi room..**

The doctor allows Kavin to have a look at Purvi. She is sleeping with her eyes closed. There is a big mask placed on her nose and mouth to assist her breathing. Two tubes of some liquid are hung above and the life saving drug is flowing through her veins. The nurse arrives and jabs her right hand to inject. Kavin sees Purvi wince slightly in her sleep.

Both her hands have bandages at the place where they have drawn blood or injected medicines. The place is blue and has marks of needles. Kavin bends down and kisses that place.

 **Kavin:** dard ho raha hai? Sab theekh ho jayega Princess… main hoon na..

Kavin holds her hand gently and touches her forehead. He strokes it lovingly, tears flow down. Purvi still has fever, she moves her head slowly sideways and flutters her eyes open wincing her face..

 **Purvi (hoarse, weakly, small voice):** KV….

 **Kavin:** Hmm..Princess..shhhhh…so jaoo..

She closes her eyes again. Kavin wipes his tears…

 **5 days later,**

Finally Purvi's fever is reduced but as expected she is very weak.

 **Purvi (weak):** KV….tum kitne din se ghar nahi gaye?

 **Kavin:** kyun..kal raat ko gaya tha …he lies..

 **Purvi:** jhooth mat bolo…maine dekha tumhe raat ko..yahi baithe the..jaoo..ghar jaoo..aaraam karo..main theekh hoon..

 **Kavin:** mujhe kya hua hai..main kahin nahi jaa raha..yahi hoon tumhare paas..tumhe abhi soup peena hai..chalo..

Shreya and Daya walk in to see Purvi..

 **Purvi (coughing):** Daya sir..aap Kavin se kahiye naa aaram karne…who nahi sun raha meri baat..

 **Daya (smiles):** ab who tumhari baat nahi sun raha..toh meri kaise sunegaa..ek kaam karte hai..Main Kavin ko kuch der ke liye canteen le jaata hoon..thoda chai nashta karataa hoon…theeekh hai…chalo Kavin..

 **Kavin :** Nahi sir..main theekh hoon..main isse akela chod ke nahi jaana chahta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Main kya yahan se bhaag jaoongi..yahi rahoongi..tum jaoo KV..

Kavin reluctantly gets up and goes with Daya.

 **Shreya:** kaisi tabiyat hai ab Purvi..tumne kuch khaaya?

 **Purvi (weak):** Bhookh nahi hai Shreya..mujhe..mujhe kya hua hai…

 **Shreya (controlling tears):** Bas bukhaar hai..Flu jaisa…1-2 din me discharge ho jaoogi..

 **Purvi:** mera sar bahut dard kar raha hai…main so jaoon..

Kavin returns quickly from the canteen and gets tensed seeing Purvi's eyes closed..

 **Kavin:** Shreya..Purvi..ne aankhen kyun bandh ki hai…sab theekh hai naa..

 **Shreya:** who so rahi hai…aur kuch nahi sir..

 **2 weeks later, Purvi house**

Kavin has shifted to her house to take care of her.

 **Purvi:** KV..mujhe bahut bore ho raha hai…main bureau kab join karoon? Kal se aa jaoon?

 **Kavin:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai…aaraam karo chup chaap…yeh fruits kyun nahi khaaye ab tak tumne?

 **Purvi (bored):** ahhhhhhhh….kitne dino se yeh boring ghar, boring khaana de rahe ho..kabhi soup, kabhi fruits…mujhe kuch chatpata khaana hai..pleaaaaaase..

 **Kavin:** Tumhe doctor ne manaa kiya hai…next week poochke khaa lena..

 **Purvi:** ek chote se Flu ke liye kitne dino se kadvi dawaai..upar se diet restrictions..yeh doctor hai yaa jallaaad..isse acha toh main jaake marrr jaoon..

Kavin immediately clamps her mouth..

 **Kavin (emotional):** Please..marne ki baat mat karna…main nahi seh sakta….nahi seh sakta..please..

 **Purvi (concerned):** KV..kya baat hai…tum aaj kal itna emotional kyun ho jaate ho….itne darre huye kyun lag rahe ho? Aare…I am sorry…nahi karoongi aisi baat ..bass..

 **Kavin (wiping his tears):** Okay…I am sorry too..woh..tumhari tabiyat itni kharab thi..woh injections..mujhe bahut bura laga..tumhe bahut dard hua hoga naa..he cups her face in his hands..

 **Purvi (holding his face):** nahi…tum har injection ke baad mujhe davaai jo de rahe the..toh phir kaise dard hogaa..aaj mera KV udaas hai..chalo aaj main tumhe dawaai deti hoon..

 **Kavin (smiling):** kaunsi davaai?

Purvi smiles shyly and slowly kisses him. Kavin gets lost in that kiss and embraces her tightly..

After some time, they break the kiss and sit by the window, hugging each other. Kavin is caressing her hairs while Purvi is kissing him on his neck lightly..

 **Kavin (softly):** Princess…..hum shaadi kar lete hai..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Kya? Shaadi? Itni jaldi?

 **Kavin:** Kyun? Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho..main tumse pyaar karta hoon..toh shaadi kar lete hai naa..mujhe meri Princess ke saath poori zindagi bitaani hai…ek saath..ek ghar me…main roz tumhare liye khaana banaaonga…tumhe apne haathon se khilaaonga..tum ghar ka koi kaam nahi karogi..sab main karoonga…har shaam hum ghoomne jayenge….roz raat ko tumhe pyaar se sulaaongaa…tum rahogi na mere saath..aise hi…zindagi bhar..

 **Purvi (laughing):** KV…sach me yeh sab karoge tum mere liye? Pagal ho tum..

 **Kavin (looking deep into her eyes):** Agar main yeh sab karoon..toh tum mere saath rahogi..hamesha ke liye..mujhe chodd ke toh nahi jaoogi naa..

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Koi pagal ladki hi hogi..jo tumhe chodke jaayegi…main toh nahi jaane waali..

 **Kavin:** Promise me princess..promise me..please..

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** I promise KV.. main hamesha tumhare saath rahoongi….

 **Next day bureau**

Everyone is busy working, when Kavin and Purvi come in.

 **Shreya:** Oh my god ! dekho toh kaun aayi hai….welcome back…

 **Purvi (hugging her):** Thank you Shreya..sab log kahan hai…

 **Shreya:** Aa jayenge..aa jayenge…pehle tumhe toh theekh se dekh loon..hmmmmmm..kya baat hai..baal badhaa rahi ho….aankhon me eyeliner hai…arre yeh kya…lip gloss bhi lagaya hai…kiss baat ki tayyari ho rahi hai madame ki?

Purvi feels shy and hides her face in her hands..

 **Shreya (screaming):** Ishitaaaaaa…Tarikaaaa…jaldi aao…yeh dekho…duniya ka aathvaa ajooba ! Purvi sharmaa rahi hai…

Tarika and Ishita run towards Purvi..

 **Tarika:** Bhai..kya baat hai..Flu ka bukhaar utar gaya..lagta hai ab pyaar ka bukhaar chadh gaya hai..arre ..yeh kya chamkili cheez hai..dekhoo toh…

 **Ishita (gasping):** Diamond ring..matlab..matlab..tum aur Kavin sir..

 **Purvi (shyly):** Haan..KV ne kal mujhe propose kiya..aur…aur hum jald shaadi karne waale hai…

Everyone comes in together from the conference room. They all get very happy hearing this news and everyone congratulates Purvi and Kavin…

 **ACP (to Purvi):** Maine kaha thaa naa…tumhare liye bhi koi na koi banaa hai…congratulations…

The girls are all excited and start planning for the wedding functions.

Kavin looks at Purvi's happy and excited face. Dushyant and Sachin hold him..

 **Dushyant:** Congratuations yaar..dekhna bhagwaan ne chaha toh sab theekh ho jayega..

 **Sachin:** Haan Kavin…tumhara pyaar hi ab uski zindagi ban sakti hai….

 **Next chapter - wedding ! Will Kavin manage to cure Purvi with his love?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lonnnnnnnnnnnng chapter - has wedding, emotions and tender romance..hope you guys like it...**

Everyone prepares for Kavin and Purvi's wedding. They are conducting the wedding in a small hall with just the CID team and Kavin's parents. Surprisingly Purvi appears to have improved health and she looks and feels happy and beautiful. Everyone participates in all ceremonies whole heartedly and have loads of fun..

 **Wedding**

Kavin is all dressed up and seated in front of the fire. The priest is chanting mantras while Purvi is all dressed up in her bridal attire..

 **Tarika:** Purviiii….aaj kya Kavin ko seedha maarne ka iraada hai….itni khoobsurat lag rahi ho…

 **Ishita:** Haan bhai..aaj raat toh qatl-e-aam hone waala hai…dekho toh abhi se hi Purvi ki dil ki dhadkane kitni tezz hai…

 **Purvi (shy, smiling):** Shut up…she holds her head slightly…

 **Tarika:** Kya baat hai Purvi…

 **Purvi (uneasy):** who…kuch nahi..bahut garmi lag rahi hai…ghutan si mehsoos ho rahi hai..

 **Shreya:** Haan..yeh shaaadi waale din hum ladkiyon ko itne bhaari kapde aur gehne pehna dete hai…ghutan toh hogi..Ishita zaraa AC aur tezz karna..

Purvi feels her uneasiness increasing. She gets up and rushes to the bathroom to vomit..

 **Tarika:** Purvi…sab theekh hai naa…darwaaza kholo…Purvi..

There is no voice from inside…Tarika and the girls panic…

 **Shreya:** main Daya ko bulaati hoon..

She is about to dial the phone, when Purvi opens the door from inside.. She is all sweaty..

 **Tarika:** tum theekh ho? Baitho..yahan pe.. They make her sit and wipe sweat from her face..

 **Purvi (breathing heavily):** Kuch nahi..sab theekh hai..bas thodi thakaan lag rahi hai..

Kavin's mother comes to the room..

 **KavinM:** Purvi..beta chalo..muhurat nikla jaa raha hai..tumhe neeche bula rahe hai..

They all walk slowly holding Purvi. Everyone looks at the pretty bride as she walks up to the mandap. Tarika and Sherya make her sit next to Kavin.

 **Kavin (smiling):** tum theekh ho naa princess?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Haan..main theekh hoon..

They perform all the rituals, Kavin puts the sindoor, mangalsutra and holds her hand gently for the seven pheras..

Purvi's head is swimming as she performs the rituals and Kavin realizes her palms getting increasingly sweaty and slipping off. He holds her hand tight and as soon as the seven pheras are complete, holds her for support.

 **Panditji:** Vivaah sampan huaa..ab aap sabka aashirwaad lijiye…

Kavin feels Purvi is falling down and he holds her on time. She is unconscious. Everyone rushes to her. Kavin is patting her cheeks…

 **Kavin:** Princess..utho…kya ho gaya tumhe…Tarika..dekho isse..

Tarika checks her pulse…

 **Tarika:** Kavin…zyaada ghabrao mat..I think who thakk gayi hai..usse aaram karne do..bukhaar toh nahi hai…

Kavin picks her up and takes her to their house. He makes her lay gently on the bed.

 **Tarika:** Kavin..woh…tum chahte ho toh aaj raat hum yahi ruuk jaaye?

 **Kavin:** Nahi Tarika..main hoon naa..main sab sambhaal loonga..aap log please khaana khaa lijiye..main hoon Purvi ke paas…

Everyone leaves the two alone. Kavin shuts the door and sits next to Purvi. She is sleeping with her eyes closed, looking like an angel.

Kavin proceeds to remove each of her heavy jewellery pieces and keeps them aside carefully. He goes through Purvi's bag and finds a sexy nighty that she had packed for their wedding night. He smiles at her and keeps it back.

He goes to his wardrobe, takes out a t-shirt and track pant and dresses Purvi comfortably in those clothes. He then lies next to her and hugs her and sleeps holding her tight…..

 **Next day morning**

Purvi wakes up slowly, trying to remember. She looks around..its a decorated bed and room. She feels and sees Kavin's clothes on her. She gets up feeling very tired and weak and walks out of the room to the kitchen. She sees kavin making breakfast.

 **Purvi:** KV….

 **Kavin (turns):** Princess..tum uth gayi itni jaldi….kaisi tabiyat hai ab..he comes and touches her forehead..she has slight fever..chalo..aaram kar lo..5 min me nashta leke aata hoon..

 **Purvi:** KV..kal raat…main kaise yahan?

 **Kavin:** tumhe maine kitni baar manaa kiya tha….itni bhaag daud mat karo..thak jaoogi..magar tum kahan suntii ho…isliye tumhe thoda chakkar aa gaya..ab yahan kyun baithi ho..jaoo fresh ho brush bathroom me hai..he pushes her out of the kitchen..

Kavin gets tea and breakfast for both of them in a tray. He sees Purvi sitting on the bed. The decorations are still present.

 **Kavin:** Yeh lo madame..garam garam nashta..chalo khaa lo..phir tumhara temperature leta hoon.. Suddenly Purvi hugs him and starts sobbing. Kavin gets worried, he hugs her back.

 **Kavin (trying to joke):** arre kya hua? Oh..tumhe omlette nahi chahiye..koi baat nahi..kya chahiye bolo..main banataa hoon…bolo naa..Princess bolo..

 **Purvi:** I am sorry KV…kal raat…kal raat hamari suhaag raat thi…aur main aise….I am sorry..

 **Kavin (hugging her tight):** Kya princess…itni si baat…pehle ronaa bandh karo..he caresses her back till she calms down a bit..

 **Kavin (wiping her tears):** yeh kisne keh diyaa kal hi hamari suhaag raat thi? Princess…hamari suhaag raat tabhi hogi jab hum dono tayyar honge..poore mann se, tan se…mere liye tumse badhke kuch nahi hai..duniya me aur koi nahi hai…aisi kayi saari raaten aayengi hamari zindagi me..dil chota mat karo..chalo..kuch khaalo, phir aaraam karo..

Kavin feeds her breakfast very lovingly and then checks her temperature and makes her sleep. Purvi has intermittent fever for the next one month.

 **One month later, hospital**

 **Purvi (to doctor):** yeh mujhe baar baar kyun Flu ho raha hai…pehle kabhi aisa nahi hota tha..are you sure koi aur serious baat nahi hai..

 **Doctor:** Dekhiye Mrs Kavin..aapki immunity bahut weak hai…isliye baar baar aapko infections ho rahe hai..waise aapki latest report ke hisaab se aapki health me improvement hai..lagta hai aapke husband aapka bahut khayal rakhte hai…

The doctor smiles at Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Thank you doctor..he quickly leaves the cabin with Purvi.. They are walking through the corridor, when Kavin gets a phone call from the doctor.

 **Kavin:** Tum yahi ruko princess..woh main ek report leke aata hoon..

She waits in the lobby when she spots Ishita and Dushyant on the other side. She goes behind and calls them.

 **Purvi:** Ishitaa…Dushyant..tum dono yahan..sab theekh hai naa..

 **Ishita (blushing):** Haan..woh…hum reports lene aaye the..

 **Purvi:** reports? Kya hua? Tum sharmaa kyun rahi ho..

 **Ishita:** Who..Purvi..main…I…I am pregnant..teesra mahina chal raha hai…hum yeh baat kal sabko batane waale the…

 **Purvi (happy):** Wow..she hugs Ishita…congratulations Ishita..Congrats Dushyant..

 **Ishita:** Thanks..tum akeli aayi ho..Kavin sir kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** who koi report lene gaye hai…

They talk and then leave the place.. Purvi feels very happy listening to this news. She looks around, it's the gynaec ward. There are many pictures of babies around. She feels very happy seeing it, she imagines herself holding a small baby in her hand..She smiles to herself..

 **Purvi (mind):** pata nahi kyun..Ishita ko dekhke mujhe bhi Maa banne ki khwaish ho rahi hai..hey bhagwaan mujhe jaldi theekh kar do..taaki main aur Kavin bhi…she blushes..

She waits for Kavin, and tries his phone. His phone rings but he doesn't pick. She starts walking towards the doctor's cabin.

The nurse confirms Kavin is still inside, she goes to knock but stops on hearing their voices.

 **Kavin:** Doctor..kya aap sach keh rahe the?.Purvi ke health me improvement hai? Kya ..kya uska cancer theekh ho raha hai?

Purvi stands in shock hearing the word 'CANCER'…

 **Doctor:** Mr Kavin, maine yeh do mahine pehle hi kaha thaa..jab aap pehli baar usse mere paas laaye the..this is incurable. Har ek din aapki wife ke liye ek bonus hai…I am sorry…we cannot do anything.

Purvi stands rooted to the spot, she feels the door is about to open, somehow she manages to turn and run in full speed to the original place where she was waiting for Kavin..

She reaches and is panting, trying to look normal for him..She feels a hand on her shoulder..

 **Kavin (worried):** Purvi..kya baat hai..tum haanf kyun rahi ho..baitho…baitho..

 **Purvi:** Nahi..woh..maine ishita ko dekha…toh uske baad tumhe dhoondh ne aa rahi thi..toh lift pakdne ke liye daudi…aur…

 **Kavin:** acha acha..relax..paani peelo….jab theekh lage tab chalte hai..waise ek good news hai..tumhare reports ekdum normal hai…

Purvi smiles and hugs him.. Kavin hugs her back tightly, fighting his tears….

They reach home, Kavin moves to the kitchen to make dinner. He is chopping vegetables when he feels a soft body hugging him from behind.

 **Kavin:** Kya hua princess..jaao aaram karo…bas jaldi dinner tayaar karta hoon..

 **Purvi (still hugging):** KV…aaj main khaana banaoo..please..mera mann kar raha hai..

 **Kavin (turning):** Kyun? Koi zaroorat nahi hai..tumhara kaam sirf aaram karna hai..meri princess..

 **Purvi:** agar main princess hoon..toh tum bhi toh mere prince ho..aaj mere prince ko main apne haathon se khaana banaake khilaaongi…..

 **Kavin:** …main kar loonga..

 **Purvi:** KV…Please..she requests very softly…

 **Kavin:** theekh hai..lekin ek shart hai…main bhi saath me madat karoonga…

They both get together and make their dinner with lots of love and laughter. Purvi feels very happy seeing Kavin relaxed after a looong time. They both feed each other the dinner they have made.

 **Kavin:** Kya hua princess..bahut tired lag rahi ho..chalo..bahut ho gaya aaj ke liye..ab tum so jaoo..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe god me utha ke le chalo…

Kavin smiles and picks her up in his arms and takes her to their bedroom. He settles her on the bed and fondles her forehead..

 **Kavin:** Good night princess..sweet dreams..he kisses her forehead and eyes..

 **Purvi:** Tum bhi so jaoo..mere saath…

Kavin smiles and hugs her, caressing her back. After some time, when he feels she has slept, he lays her down on the pillow and slowly makes his way out of the room to complete his pending work from bureau.

 **Late night**

Kavin is still working away on his files, when he hears Purvi calling his name from the bedroom. He rushes quickly, opening the door..

 **Kavin (worried):** Kya hua princess..

He stops seeing the sight, Purvi is dressed in a blouse and petticoat and she is struggling with a saree in her hands.

 **Kavin:** Princess ! yeh kya kar rahi ho? Itni raat ko..

 **Purvi (holding a safety pin in her mouth):** yeh dekho naa…maine shaadi ke time pe yeh saree kharidi thi…kabhi nahi pehni…mujhe nahi aati hai..tum..tum meri madat karo naa please..

 **Kavin:** tumhe aaram karna chahiye..yeh kya ho gaya hai tumhe..

 **Purvi:** kya hamesha aaram aaram..aao naa..please..

Kavin smiles and comes near her. She turns and shows the knots of her blouse to be tied. It's an almost backless blouse with just two knots –one on top and one bottom. He gathers the knot of the top and ties it. His fingers brush her bare back and she shudders. He becomes aware of this reaction and now his fingers tremble as they gather the second knot. This time he brushes his fingers tracing a pattern on the knot.

 **Purvi (softly):** KV….saree pehnadoge please…

Kavin comes out of the trance and gathers an end of the saree and puts it inside her petticoat. He slowly takes the saree and turns it around, looking at her. He again reaches behind her and gathers the pleats of the saree slowly, he can feel Purvi's breath quickening at this close proximity.

He bends forward touching her back to put the pleats inside her petticoat. His chin touches her shoulder, his fingers now touch her soft belly and she gasps, taking a deep breath in. His fingers get stuck, Purvi falls back on him. A spark flows through their bodies and Kavin slowly takes his fingers out but now traces them on her waist. Purvi can feel his hot breath on her neck.

 **Purvi (whisper):** KV…mera…mera pallu..

She turns slowly to face him, with her eyes closed. He picks up the pallu and with shaking hands places it over her breasts and shoulder. She opens her eyes slowly and looks at his flushed face.

 **Purvi (smiling):** Kaisi…kaisi lag rahi hoon main…

Kavin looks at her from top to bottom. She looks marvelous, beautiful, breathtaking…

 **Kavin (flushed):** bahut khoobsurat..jee chahta hai tumhe…tumhe…

 **Purvi (coming closer):** Kya….

She feels Kavin's hand on one side of her face, she gasps…..

Tringggg…Kavin's mobile rings from the other room..the spell gets broken..

Kavin rushes out to answer his phone. Its from Nikhil. They are working on something together..he finishes the call. He just remembers the hot moment between him and Purvi and smiles. He is unsure if he should go back..

RUMBLEEEEEEE….he hears thunder outside…with slow unsure steps, he goes and opens the bedroom door. He steps in but Purvi is nowhere in the room..

He decides to go back, when there is a flash of lightning and he can see a saree clad figure out in the lawn lying down in the rains.. he gets worried and rushes out in the rain. She is lying down with her eyes closed…

 **Kavin:** purvi…utho…. Sardi lag jayegi…Purviiii..

She opens her eyes, and suddenly pulls his hands. Kavin falls on her and looks into her eyes. They both get lost and slowly their lips meet. Purvi kisses him with great urgency, Kavin is drowning in this passion..

 **Kavin (hugging):** Purvi..chalo…tum bimaar ho jaoogi..chalo andar..Purvi nods her head as no..Kavin smiles and picks her up. Purvi kisses him again while they make their way to the bedroom.

 **Kavin (controlling):** Princess..tum bheeg gayi ho..jaao change kar lo..main doosre kamre me change kar loonga..he leaves the room before its late.

Purvi smiles, goes inside to change. Kavin meanwhile has changed and is working on his laptop again. He gets flashes of the moments with Purvi and bangs his fist to gain self control. There is a big flash of lightning and the lights of the house go off..Purvi screams in fear in the dark. Kavin rushes to their bedroom..

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kavin:** Princess…tum..tum theekh ho..ruko main candle laata hoon..he turns to leave when he hears the sound of matches being striked. He gets a light fragrance of rose and turns to see Purvi lighting scented candles by the table.

His eyes open wide – Purvi has changed into the same sexy nighty that she had packed for their wedding night. He stands there mesmerized as Purvi looks very angelic and desirable at the same time –she walks slowly towards him wearing anklets. She hugs him and grazes her face on his neck..

 **Purvi (sensually):** KV..aao naa…mere paas..

 **Kavin (closing eyes):** Nahi..woh..mujhe kuch kaam hai..

Purvi looks up to his eyes with light tears.

 **Purvi:** KV…main kuch maangoo..toh tum doge mujhe?

 **Kavin (smiling, hugging her):** Kya chahiye meri Princess ko?

 **Purvi (hugging him tight):** Mujhe apna bana loo..hamesha hamesha ke liye..ek tum hi ho jisne mujhe yeh ehsaas dilaya…main bhi khoobsurat hoon…main bhi pyaari hoon..aaj mujhe apna banaa ke poora kar do…

She comes out of the hug and looks into him with questions…

Kavin looks into her eyes, his brain tells him to stop and go back before its late, his heart tells him to fulfill her wish…finally his love for her overpowers him and he smiles and pulls her closer for a deep kiss…..

They both end up on the bed caressing and kissing each other for a long time. Finally Kavin pulls out from the kiss and places tender pecks on her face. His gaze deepens as he slowly traces Purvi's face with his finger. She feels all tingly and grabs the bedsheet into her fists. His fingers slowly move down tracing her chest, breasts and stomach. Purvi squirms at this exquisite torture. Her heartbeats increase as Kavin slowly moves his finger down her belly to her womanhood..he touches it and kisses it over her clothes, he glances over as Purvi arches her body upwards at this shocking pleasure and closes her legs immediately, her heart thuds loudly…

Kavin smiles and slowly makes Purvi sit up. He removes his tshirt and now is bare chested in front of her. Purvi lowers her eyes immediately, shy to look at his muscled chest and arms. She is breathing heavily trying to steal glances of his chest. A huge thunder rolls, startling Purvi who hugs Kavin tightly.

 **Kavin (whisper):** kyun darr rahi ho princess..main hoon naa..

They slowly separate, breathing hard and fast Purvi is still looking downwards, Kavin comes closer to her and kisses her lips passionately. He slowly pulls her nighty down from shoulders exposing her bare chest.. he looks at her breasts, Purvi is dying of shyness and crosses her arms.

Kavin takes her in his arms and slowly lies back on the bed pulling Purvi on his top. They kiss like that and he slowly turns her down….tracing his lips down her neck onto her chest… Purvi gasps as this time he uses his hands and lips to feel her whole body.

Its not long before he gently makes love to Purvi, fulfilling her wish. She feels complete – a woman at peace with her self, her body. He unselfishly pours all his love into her treating her with utmost care, showering her with kisses enough for this lifetime and beyond….

He watches as Purvi cries out his name with passion, trembling lips and eyes with unshed happy tears. He feels complete too as a man, friend, lover and life partner.

They both hug each other, snuggling close, still kissing….and drift asleep…..

….Purvi watches Kavin as he sleeps peacefully after a very long time resembling an innocent baby. She strokes his forehead, crying out silently.

 **Purvi (mind):** Thank you Kavin..aaj tumne mujhe poora kar diya…main jaanti hoon mere paas zyaada waqt nahi hai…bas aaj ka yeh ek din main kabhi nahi bhoolongi…roz tum apni princess ke liye khaana banaate ho, pyaar se khilaate ho, khud jaagkar mujhe sulaate ho..aaj ek din bas yeh ek din maine apne prince ke liye wohi sab kiya…

She wipes her tears…

 **Purvi (mind):** I am sorry KV..mujhe maaf kardo..mujhe nahi pata main apna promise nibhaa paoongi ya nahi..pata nahi kiski nazar lag gayi..shayad meri apni..main jab sach me marna chahti thi, tab meri jaan bach gayi..aaj..aaj jab main jeena chahti hoon…tumhare saath rehna chahti hoon….tab maut mujhe lene aayi hai…Main sach me **Unlucky in Love** hoon…jaane se pehle ek waada karti hoon…main hamesha tumhara intezaar karoongi….ek na ek din hum phir milenge…milenge naa…tum please mujhe mat bhoolna..

Kavin turns in his sleep to face Purvi. She quickly wipes her tears and continues gazing at his face, stroking his forehead…there is a beautiful smile on her face…

 **Its kavin's love that has succeeded in keeping Purvi alive for so many days...will it be enough for the whole life? keep reading...and give your love..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next morning,**

Kavin stretches on the bed and opens his eyes. Purvi is sleeping next to him, he rolls over and hugs her.

 **Kavin:** Good morning princess..chalo utho…mujhe bureau jaana hai….tum nashta kar lo…

He checks, Purvi is sleeping…

 **Kavin:** kya hua? Thak gayi kya? Theekh hai..aaram karo..main aata hoon fresh hoke…

He has his bath and goes to the kitchen to make their breakfast. He spends some time making it and takes everything on a tray to the room. He turns her over, hugs her and places a kiss on her forehead..

 **Kavin:** Uthoooo..dekho subah ho gayi..aaj maine tumhara favorite breakfast banaya hai..

She still doesn't get up. He gets worried slightly. He checks her – there is no fever. He tries to shake her awake, she doesn't respond. He checks her pulse, her heartbeats it's a bit slow but still strong.

 **Kavin:** Purviii..please…mazaak mat karo..uth jaooo..Purviiii..he shakes her by her shoulders but there is no response.

He forcibly opens her eyes and puts flashlight, her pupils donot dilate or respond. The torch falls down from his hand. With trembling hands he dials Tarika's number.

 **Hospital…..**

Kavin is pacing up and down. Sachin and Abhijit watch nervously. The doctor calls everyone inside the room..

 **Doctor:** I am sorry..Mrs Purvi is in coma..

 **Kavin (shocked):** CO…..MAAA…magar kal raat tak toh theekh thi Purvi..aise kaise..nahi kuch mistake huyi hai aapse..

 **Doctor:** koi mistake nahi huyi hai…aapki wife coma me hai..pata nahi unhe kab hosh aayega..yaa phir aise hi who..

 **Kavin (loudly):** Nahi…kuch mat boliye….kuch nahi hoga usse…who nahi jayegi aise…nahi jayegi..he breaks down, sitting on the floor crying..

Abhijit and Sachin try to console him.

 **Abhijit:** Kavin..Kavin…sambhaalo….please..

 **Kavin (crying):** Sab meri galti hai…meri wajah se yeh sab hua..Purvi…please..princess…uth jaooo..mere liye..

Purvi is in a deep sleep, she looks so much in peace. Kavin holds her hands and cries begging her to wake up and smile at him, talk to him..

 **Kavin (crying, whisper):** Princess…..I am sorry…mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha….main emotions me beh gaya..I am sorry..please..ek baar mujhe maaf kar do…aankhen kholo…pleaaseee..

 **4 weeks later…**

 **Doctor:** Mr Kavin…I think hum ab aur inka ilaaj nahi kar sakte..we have tried our best..aap chahe toh koi aur hospital leke jaa sakte hai…ab toh koi miracle hi inhe uthaa sakti hai..

 **Kavin:** main apni princess ko ghar le jaana chahta hoon…

 **Doctor:** Its fine by us..aap chahe toh ek nurse ki help le sakte hai..inki dekh baal ke liye..

 **Kavin:** Nahi..main..apni princess ka khayal khud rakh sakta hoon..

 **Tarika:** magar Kavin..yeh kaise hoga..tumhara kaam…yeh full time responsibility hai..

 **Kavin:** maine ACP sir se baat kar li hai…unhone mujhe permission de di hai..ghar se saara file work karne..ab se aap logon ko koi bhi files update karni ki zaroorat nahi hai..sab kuch main handle karoonga..isi bahane main Purvi ki dekhbaal bhi kar sakta hoon..

Kavin starts working solely on the database. He still helps solve crime cases from home by using his network and intelligence. Since he cannot be on crime scenes and missions any more he is demoted to a junior officer rank.

He takes care of Purvi in every possible way..always being cheerful in front of her – giving her a bath, getting her ready, taking her out in wheelchair to garden, cooking her favorite food then giving small bites, helping her swallow it by spooning water..

His parents and CID friends also help him out time to time. Every morning Kavin checks and thanks God for keeping Purvi alive another day.

 **1 month later**

Kavin has brought Purvi for her monthly check up to the doctor. He has noticed that Purvi looks paler than usual and has lost weight.

The doctor checks her report and kavin is looking anxiously at the doctor.

 **Doctor(takes off his glasses):** Mr Kavin..aapse ek personal question puchna hai..

 **Kavin:** ji..

 **Doctor:** pichle 2 mahino me aapki wife aur aapme..mera matlab…aapke beech physical relations kaise the?

 **Kavin (remembering the night):** Jis din Purvi coma me chali gayi..uske ek raat pehle hi hum dono ne ..i mean..pehli baar..we got intimate..

 **Doctor:** Hmm…Mr Kavin…I donot know main isse kya kahoon…kismat ka khel…ya..kuch aur..

 **Kavin:** Doctor…baat kya hai..Purvi theekh hai naa..

 **Doctor:** Mr Kavin..your wife is pregnant !

 **Kavin (shocked):** **WHAT? PREGNANT…** yeh kaise ho sakta hai..

 **Doctor:** Aisa ho sakta hai…uss raat aapki wife ne conceive kar liya..congratulations..you are going to be a father..

 **Kavin (still shocked):** Purvi…ki jaan ko toh koi khatra….kya usse kuch ho jayega..aisa hai toh please..aap abhi abortion kar dijiye..mere liye Purvi se badhke koi cheez nahi hai iss duniya me..

 **Doctor:** Mr Kavin…I cannot say anything right now…iss halat me koi bhi trauma jaan levaa ho sakta hai…hame thoda time chahiye..inka complete check up aur kuch tests karne honge..mujhe ek do aur doctors ko consult karna hoga….Mrs Purvi ka cancer kahin bache ko naa affect kare..yaa bacha unki cancer ko..kuch bhi ho sakta hai…isliye jaldbaazi me koi bhi faisla mat lijiye..

 **At Home**

Purvi is lying on the bed. Kavin places his head on her belly and kisses it. He gets up and kisses her forehead..

 **Kavin (smiling and crying):** princess….congratulations…hum mamma-papa banne waale hai….bahut jaldi iss ghar me ek bacha daudegaa…uske chote chote haath pair honge..bahut shaitaan hoga…tumpar jo jayegaa..main toh bahut daatne waala hoon…agar usne tumhe sataya toh mujhse buraa koi nahi hogaa….dekhna who aayega tumhare paas…tumhare peeche chupne…tab mat kehna..KV..jaane do...bacha hai..

 **Kavin (crying):** ab toh uth jaoo…main akele kaise usse sambhaalonga…please princess…

Purvi smiles a little. Kavin is stunned at this reaction. He immediately wipes his tears and kisses her face many times..

 **Kavin:** Thank you princess..Thank you so much. He bends and kisses her belly thanking the baby too..

The doctors check her completely and conclude that abortion of the baby will be life threatening to Purvi and yet warn Kavin that they would monitor the baby's progress closely and frequently.

 **Kavin:** But Purvi kaise kar paayegi yeh..yeh 9 mahine..

 **Tarika:** Kavin..science ne kaafi tarakki ki hai..aise kaafi cases hai jisme koi pregnant aurat ne apne bache ko 9 mahine coma me hote huye bhi kok me paala hai..aur kayi cases me toh successful delivery bhi huyi hai…

 **Kavin(hopeful):** Tarikaa…kya Purvi iske wajah se coma se bahar aa sakti hai?

 **Tarika(holding his hands):** Yeh toh hum surely nahi keh sakte hai..but tum himmat mat haaro..tum dono ke saath ab tak jo bhi hua yeh sab miracle hi hai..advanced stage cancer hote huye bhi, Purvi itne dino se hamare saath jee rahi hai..ab maa banne waali hai…hum yeh andaaza bhi nahi laga sakte ki Purvi kitne dard se guzar chuki hai aur guzar rahi hai..but usne haar nahi maani hai…tumhe bhi nahi manni chahiye…yeh tumhara pyaar aur vishwaas hi hai jo usse dard se ladne ki Shakti de raha hai..I am proud of you Kavin…

 **Kavin (smiling):** Tum theekh keh rahi ho..wakai…bahut brave hai meri princess..he kisses Purvi's hands.

Kavin takes extra care of Purvi during her pregnancy. Though she is in coma, she still gets to experience the typical problems associated with pregnancy. The doctors monitor her health closely.

 **Ultrasound**

Kavin accompanies a comatose Purvi for her ultrasound. He holds her hands tight as he sees the small baby moving inside her. 2 small hands and 2 dainty feet are waving actively. Kavin smiles at this sight.

 **Kavin:** Dekho toh princess..abhi se hi karate chops karta hai..lagta hai apni maa ke jaise black belt banega..Doctor, kya Purvi ko isse koi takleef hogi?

 **Doctor (smiling):** Abhi baby bahut chota hai…ek-do mahine baad iske kicks samajh me aayenge..

 **Kavin:** doctor kya aap iss bache ki movement ki CD banake denge…jab Purvi coma se bahar aayegi main usse yeh dikhaana chahta hoon..

 **Doctor:** Mr Kavin..generally iss time hum CD nahi banate..lekin aapke liye hum yeh zaroor karenge..I pray to God aapki wife jald theekh ho lucky hai who…aap itna pyaar karte hai usse..

The months pass away. Kavin daily talks about the baby to Purvi making her aware of a life growing inside her.

 **7 th month of pregnancy**

One night, Kavin and Purvi are asleep. The baby is big enough in her tummy. It has started kicking. Kavin hears a slight sound in his sleep and wakes up.

He sees Purvi flinching her face in pain. He gets worried and switches on the light.

 **Kavin:** Princess..kya hua? He starts checking her for fever.

Purvi makes a small sound and her hand comes over her stomach. Kavin immediately goes and places his hand over her belly. He feels the kick of the baby. Purvi is responding to this.

Kavin places his ear over her belly and feels another strong kick. She again makes a sound. Kavin is overjoyed and kisses her belly again and again.

 **Kavin:** I love you so much my baby…apni mamma ko jaldi theekh kar dena….I love you lots… Thank you..

 **Purvi's birthday**

Kavin has decorated the whole house with balloons, candles and festoons. He has baked a special birthday cake especially for Purvi and invited the whole CID team. They all arrive for the celebration.

Kavin gets Purvi and takes her to the sofa. Everyone surrounds her and talk to her not sure if she can hear them. Kavin holds her hand, cuts the cake and lovingly feeds her. He plays music and everybody dances.

 **Kavin:** Princess..apni bday party me dance nahi karogi?

He picks a sleeping Purvi in his arms and moves gently looking at her with love. Everyone's eyes are moist seeing this strong and tender love….

He imagines happier times when he has danced similarly just after their wedding. He remembers her smile, laughter when he moved her in circles. He gently starts moving in circles with Purvi – this time her eyes are closed and she is not smiling!

His eyes get filled with sadness and tears….

 **Kavin (whisper):** Princess…aaj tumhara birthday hai..aaj toh please ek smile de do.. apni aankhen kholo…Please..

Purvi's eyes flutter slightly! Kavin watches her as he can feel her face muscles are moving.

 **Kavin:** Princess ! Tarikaaa…dekho toh..yeh aankhen khol rahi hai shayad..

He places her on the sofa, everyone surrounds her. There is no response from Purvi..

 **Tarika:** Nahi Kavin…shayad ..shayad tumhara wahem thaa..

 **Kavin (not believing):** Nahi Tarika..main sach keh raha hoon..Princess..Princess please..aankhen kholo..

Purvi's eyes flutter again… everyone looks in amazement. She twitches her face in pain..then there is no movement..

 **Kavin (tears):** maine kaha tha naaa…dekha dekha tumne..

He holds her hand and begs her one more time. This time Purvi makes a sound and grips Kavin's hand tight !

 **Kavin:** Tarikaaa..isse hospital le jaate hai…kuch ho raha hai..kya baat hai Princess?

Tarika checks Purvi once again and exclaims in surprise…

 **Tarika:** Kavin ! jaldi karo..I think Purvi ko labour pains ho rahe hai..

 **Kavin (shocked):** Kya..magar..abhi toh sirf 8th month shuru hua hai…

 **Tarika:** shayad premature delivery hai…jaldi karo..sab log..

Eveyone rushes to the hospital . Kavin is wiping his tears and can see Purvi flinching her eyes regularly indicating her labour pains is increasing.

The doctor checks her and immediately rush her to the delivery room.

 **Doctor:** Mr Kavin…hume abhi delivery karani hogi..

 **Kavin:** Doctor…please…meri Purvi..ki jaan bacha lijiye..

 **Doctor:** lekin hum operation nahi kar sakte…anaesthesia risky hai..inki delivery normal tarike se hi karni hogi..magar usme bhi complication hai..

 **Kavin (worried):** Kya complication hai?

 **Doctor:** bache ke gale me umbilical cord phass gaya hai..toh delivery me pain zyaada hoga…aur Purvi ki coma ke wajah se hum pain killers ya anaesthesia bhi nahi de sakte…

 **Kavin:** Aaap jaisa theekh samjhe please kijiye…main Purvi ke saath rehna chahta hoon..

Kavin walks in the labour room to be next to Purvi. He holds her hand tight and kisses her forehead..

 **Kavin:** Ghabrao mat Princess..tumhe kuch nahi hoga..sab theekh hoga..main hoon naa..

Purvi's contractions increase and Kavin can see the pain reflected on her face. Two doctors help Purvi in getting the baby delivered. Kavin can see the baby on the monitor as it slowly makes it way down. At one point, he sees the baby stuck because of the umbilical cord.

 **Doctor:** nurse…inducer jaldi…

The doctor injects a drug to induce stronger contractions so that Purvi's uterus expels the baby. The pain increases and kavin sees Purvi is gasping for breath now. They hurriedly put an oxygen mask to assist her breathing. Her whole body trembles and they make her sit up to put additional pressure on her womb.

With all this the baby moves a little more down. Purvi's grip on Kavin's hand increases and she starts heaving now in pain, yet her eyes are closed.

 **Nurse:** Doctor ! heart rate bahut fast ho gayi hai…she is palpitating…

 **Kavin:** No princess..Himmat mat haaro….bas thoda sa aur…try Purvi..Purvi push..Purviii push..

Kavin's words ring inside her brain and she automatically gives a strong push, holding his hand in a vice like grip. Everyone gets startled on hearing a loud scream from Purvi and her body spasms and her eyes open wide…

At the same time the cry of a newborn baby boy is heard in the labour room. Kavin looks completely stunned…Purvi's eyes are open and she is trying to focus in the room, breathing hard through the oxygen mask..

 **Kavin:** Princess..Princess..Thank god…dekho toh…main hoon..KV..Princess !

 **Purvi (gasping):** K…V…

He breaks down hugging her tight, and thanks her continuously.

 **Kavin:** I love you my princes..thank you so much….Thank god…tum waapas aa gayi..

 **Nurse:** Sir..aapka baby..its a boy! Congratulations…

Kavins holds the small bundle. The baby's eyes are closed. He hugs the baby and kisses its forehead.

 **Kavin:** Thank you so much my bacha…tumne mujhe duniya ki sabse best gift di hai..meri princess..I loveyou..

He takes the baby to Purvi, whose eyes are open and still breathing heavily.

 **Kavin:** princess..dekho…hamara beta..our baby.. congratulations ! tum aaj se mamma aur main papa ban gaye..

He places the baby in Purvi's arms supporting it. Purvi looks at the baby confusedly, the baby starts crying. Tears flow through her eyes and she hugs the baby with Kavin..

 **Doctor (wiping tears):** Really Mr Kavin…maine aaj tak miracles aur true love ke baare me sunaa thaa..aaj sach me dekh liya..very many congratulations to you! Welcome back Mrs Purvi…

Nurse, baby ko nursery le jaao..Mr Kavin isse ek mahine ke liye incubator me rakhna hoga..premature hai isliye…ab Mrs Purvi ko aaram karna chahiye…

He gives the baby back to the nurse and goes with Purvi to the room all the while willing her not to close her eyes again. She is still breathing heavily, looking at him...

 **Is Purvi back for good?**

 **Thank you all for all the love you have given for this story. Many readers requested me not to separate Kavin and Purvi...so I tweaked the story a bit...I guess there will be 2 more chapters for this story...Hope you all liked this and please let me know your comments..**


	15. Chapter 15

They shift Purvi to a recovery ward. Kavin is waiting outside biting his nails, tears still flowing. He feels a hand on his shoulder – its Daya and Shreya. He hugs Daya and cries tears of relief.

 **Daya (wiping his tears):** Bas Bas..Kavin..ab tumhe ronaa nahi hai…ab tumhare hasne khelne ke din hai…

 **Kavin (wiping tears):** Pata nahi sir..itne din ke baad itni saari khushiyan ek saath aayi hai meri zindagi me…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..kahin phir se sab kuch…

 **Shreya (wiping her tears):** nahi Kavin..aise mat socho…aaj toh khushiyan manaani hi hai..aare aaj Purvi ka bday hai…aur aaj hi tumhare bête ka bhi..what a coincidence..

 **Kavin (smiling):** Haan..ek saath do do gift..

 **Shreya (smiling):** waise kahan hai tumhara junior? Sunaa hai bilkul papa ki tarah ekdum handsome hai..

 **Kavin:** nursery me hai..Tarika hai uske paas..

 **Tarika:** haan Shreya..tum dono bhi dekh aao..kal ka superstar hai…Abhijit aur Sachin hai wahan..main doctor se milke aati hoon..

The doctor comes out and signals Kavin and Tarika to come in. Purvi is sleeping with her eyes closed. The oxygen mask is still on her face.

 **Kavin:** Doctor..Purvi..kya hua..aankhen kyun bandh hai..

 **Doctor:** Ghabraiye mat..she is out of coma…bas aaram ki bahut zaroorat hai..woh inducers ki wajah se pain zyaada hua hoga..abhi humne pain killer diya hai..unhe rest karne dijiye..

Kavin sits next to her stroking her hairs.

 **Kavin:** Happy bday Princess…birthday tumhara hai magar gift mujhe diya tumne..pagal ho tum..kitna pyaar karti ho mujhe…I love you too..he places a kiss on her forehead.

She opens her eyes , feeling that kiss.

 **Purvi (small voice):** K…V..

 **Kavin:** haan..bolo…tumhari awaaz sunne ke liye bahut taras gaya thaa..he grazes her face with his.

 **Purvi:** main…yahan…she swallows..

 **Kavin:** tum theekh ho…abhi ke liye itna bas..aaram karo..hamara baby bhi theekh hai..

 **Purvi:** Baby?

 **Kavin (kisses her cheek):** Haan..hamara beta…aaj hi aaya duniya me..woh theekh hai..

Purvi closes her eyes. Kavin strokes her hairs. At night, he goes to look at his baby. The small body is sleeping in the incubator. He is weak and tiny. Two needles stuck in his tiny palm. Kavin goes near the glass and keeps his hand, this is the closest he can get now to his tiny angel..

 **Kavin (mind):** Papa loves you so much beta..tumne mujhe meri zindagi waapas di hai..main zindagi bhar ehsaan manoonga tumhara….bas chahta hoon ki ab hum teen jald se jald apni duniya me chale jaaye..phir main aur tumhari mamma milke itna pyaar denge tumhe…he blows a kiss to the baby. ( _when I wrote this, my baby started kicking in my tummy…really..thats the most amazing feeling in the world)_

 **Two days later,**

Purvi is now awake and slowly realizes whats going around.

 **Purvi:** KV..mujhe baby ko dekhna hai..

 **Kavin:** usse incubator se bahar nahi laa sakte hai princess..woh bahut chota hai..main doctor se poochta ..

The doctor gives permission to take purvi to the baby. Kavin slowly wheels her towards the nursery. She still has to breathe through the mask. She becomes restless as they near the baby's glass cube. Kavin slowly makes her stand and she takes baby steps to the tiny bundle moving its hands now.

Purvi staggers forward and places her hands and face on the glass. Her tears flow as the baby moves slightly in sleep. Kavin holds her as she starts sobbing in happiness. The baby is disturbed and starts crying. The tiny bundle appears all red faced. Purvi's mother instincts take over and she longs to hold it and comfort.

 **Purvi:** KV..kya hua usse..kyun ro raha hai…

The nurse comes and takes the baby and comforts it. The baby continues crying. Purvi walks slowly to the nurse and holds her hand in front. The nurse looks at Kavin. He comes near and assures through eyes to hand the kid. Purvi accepts the baby with trembling hands. The baby now cries loudly with closed eyes and an open mouth.

Purvi slowly takes the baby closer to her heart and places its ears on her heart. The baby hears his mothers heartbeats, its familiar and soothing. It stops crying and Purvi gently rocks him. The baby sleeps now. The nurse takes the baby back and keeps in the incubator…

 **Purvi:** KV..kya baby ko bhi mere jaisa cancer hai?

 **Kavin (shocked):** Kya? Cancer..kisne kaha…tum..tum theekh ho..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Main sab jaanti hoon KV….tumne mujhse kitna kuch chupaya..kyun?

 **Kavin:** main darta thaa Princess..tumhe khone ke khayal se hi darta tha..har ek din maine bhagwaan ko shukriya kiya hai..har ek minute jo tum ho mere saath iski keemat sirf main jaanta hoon..

 **Purvi (hugs him tight, sobbing):** Kitna pyaar karte ho tum mujhse….kya kya nahi kiya mere liye..main sochti thi main unlucky hoon love me..magar mujhe kya pata thaa..main sabse lucky hoon..sabse lucky..I love you Kavin…so much..so much…main kahin nahi jaana chahti hoon tumhe yaa apne baby ko chodke..aisa ho sakta hai kya? Bolo KV..

 **Kavin (hugging her tighter, tears):** Haan Princess…aisa hi hoga…dekhna…aisa hi hoga..

 **6 years later….**

A small boy is swinging on a tree..

 **Boy:** papa…higher..aur upar..

 **Kavin:** okay champ…yeh loooo…the boy swings more high and falls down.. he starts crying..

 **Kavin:** arrre…kya champ..shhh chup ho jaooo…princess ne dekh liya toh mujhe kacha khaa jayegi..

Purvi comes running hearing the cries..

 **Purvi:** Kya ho gaya…vardaan…beta…

 **Vardaan (wiping tears):** Kuch nahi..woh main toh papa ko darra raha tha..kitne darpok hai..

 **Kavin:** Acha bachu..papa ko darra raha tha..ruk..abhi batata hoon…the boy runs and Kavin runs behind and catches him and lifts him high up..

 **Vardaan:** papa..sorry..chod doo…

 **Kavin:** chodd doon…chodd doonga toh gir jaoge…tum toh bade karate champion ho naa..apne aap chudaa lo…

The boy gives a strong kick on Kavin's shoulders, he loses his balance. The boy jumps out of his grip and runs to Purvi.

 **Kavin:** baapre…Purvi..tumhara beta toh bilkul tumpe gaya hai…ekdum Purab style kick maarta hai..

 **Vardaan:** yeh Purb kaun hai?

Purvi glares at Kavin, he decides to tease her.

 **Kavin:** Purab mera best friend tha..pata hai bilkul tumhari tarah dikhta thaa..aise hi baal, yehi gallonpe dimples..mere paas uska photo bhi hai..dikhaoo..yeh dekho mere wallet me..he opens it and Purvi runs to him trying to snatch it..

 **Purvi:** koi zaroorat nahi hai…kya kar rahe ho..

 **Kavin (holding her tight):** arre meri purab…tum tab bhi cute thi..aaj bhi bahut cute ho..

 **Purvi (blushing):** Kya kar rahe ho KV…Vardan ke saamne who bhi?

 **Kavin (whispering):** Okay…toh vardan ke sone ke baad mera program karta hoon….

 **Abhijit:** Kya program hai..zaraa hum bhi sune..

Kavin leaves Purvi. Abhijit, Tarika and their daughter – Vanshika come inside.

 **Purvi:** aayiye na sir..andar aayiye..

They all walk in. The kids play. Purvi and Tarika move to kitchen.

 **Abhijit:** haan..toh kya program karne waale ho?

 **Kavin (blushing):** Kya sir aap bhi..

 **Abhjit:** Kaisi tabiyat hai ab Purvi ki?

 **Kavin (smile):** Theekh hai….abhi kal hi test kiya hai..sab kuch theekh hua toh yeh saal bhi who cancer free rahegi..

 **Abhjit:** sach me…agar mujhe aaj koi puchega..duniya me miracles hai toh main usse tumse milne zaroor kahoonga..sache pyaar me kitni taakat hoti hai naa….

 **Kavin:** hmmm…pata nahi sir..magar ek vishwaas hai..pyaar pe..zindagi pe..

Purvi and Tarika come out of the kitchen laughing and set the coffee in front of everyone..

Kavin takes the coffee and smiles at Purvi – she still looks the same – short hair, dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt. Purvi comes and sits next to him, slipping her hand in his. They both share a cute eyelock and join their foreheads.

 **Kavin:** I love you Princess..

 **Purvi:** I love you too KV..

 **...A beautiful love story forever...**

This is the second last chapter of this story. I wanted to share the original end I had thought for this story, but many requested me not to separate KaVi...in case you still want to know the original end, let me know.i can add the second ending - It will be emotional but beautiful..still strengthen your belief in true love !

 **Thank you so much to all my readers, reviewers ! I have been PM'ing time to time with some of you..you guys can stay in touch with me like this...I think I may have time till 2 more months..till me baby arrives...time has flown for me since I started writing for FF...I never knew if I would write beyond a single OS (KaVi - Icy spicy maiden), but your encouragement and kind words made me expand that story and now here I am with 16 stories..**

 **Keep on encouraging all the writers on FF...this is a wonderful way to express your creations and make new friends at the same time...See you around...Bye !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alternate ending**

 **6 years later,**

Kavin is swinging his son Vardaan on the swing.

 **Vardaan:** papa..upar..aur high..

He swings higher and cries.

 **Kavin:** shhh…chupp ho jaoo…rote nahi..mera champ hai naa..

Purvi rushes and goes near her son. She hugs him. The boy becomes quiet.

 **Kavin:** Kya hua? Aise achanak chup ho gaye…

 **Vardaan:** Mamma ne chuaa na..isliye.. Kavin smiles at Purvi and then picks his son to get him ready to go to school.

He sends him off cheerfully and comes back to his house. Its his day off. He picks a book and comes to his favorite spot in the garden to read – below the blossoming tree. Purvi is already waiting for him there…Kavin goes and settles comfortably on Purvi's lap. She blows air on his forehead..

He reads for sometime, while she watches him stroking his hair, occasionally kissing his forehead. Kavin shuts his book, looks up to her..

 **Kavin:** kya Princess…mujhe book kyun nahi padhne de rahi ho?...

 **Purvi:** tum kitne thakk gaye ho….raat bhar kaam karke..aaram karlo…she kisses his forehead again.

Kavin smiles and closes his eyes. Purvi blows again on his forehead and covers him to sleep.

Kavin wakes up with the sound of the bus horn. He rushes out quickly, his son jumps from the bus and rushes to his arms.

 **Vardaan:** papa…dekhoo…aaj mujhe certificate mila…

 **Kavin:** arre waah…iss saal bhi Karate champ !

 **Vardaan:** yessss..papa…

 **Kavin:** tumhari mamma kitni khush hongi..chalo unko dikhaa do..

 **Vardaan:** Mamma ne khaana khaa liya?

 **Kavin:** Nahi…main so gaya tha….chalo pehle khaana laate hai..

They both go in kitchen, take a plate and fill with food. They both walk out smiling and talking. Purvi smiles at both of them. Vardaan runs and places the food in front of Purvi. He takes a small morsel and offers it to her. She has tears in her eyes and wishes to eat it, but she cannot chew or swallow it. Tears flow from her eyes..

 **Kavin:** Princess..dekho Vardaan ko kya mila….

Vardaan takes the certificate and shows to Purvi. She wipes her tears and looks at her son proudly. She kisses his forehead.

 **Purvi:** Mamma ke gale nahi lagoge Vardaan..she comes forward to hug him, but she cannot. She tries again and again..but cannot. Tears run again through her eyes..

Kavin smiles and takes Vardaan inside the house…

….while Purvi waits for them at the same spot as always, below the blossoming tree.

 **Flashback**

After the child birth, Purvi comes out of coma. The baby is premature and has to be kept in the incubator. 2 weeks later Purvi is sent home. Kavin supports her to get inside the house, that she is stepping into.

 **Purvi:** KV…ek baat puchoon…

 **Kavin:** Haan princess..

 **Purvi:** Kya hamare baby ko bhi cancer hai? Meri tarah?

 **Kavin (shocked):** Can..cer..yeh..yeh kya bol rahi ho..kisse hai cancer..tum..pagal ho kya?

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** KV..meri aankhon me dekhoo…maine sab sunn liya tha uss din doctor ke cabin me…kyun chupaya mujhse…bolo..

 **Kavin:** main darta tha Purvi…tumhe khonaa nahi chahta thaa..ek ek minute tumhe bas khush dekhna chahta tha…isliye aisa kiya maine….

 **Purvi (tears):** Toh..kya hamare bache ko bhi?

 **Kavin:** Nahi Purvi..usse kuch nahi hua hai..woh bilkul healthy hai..

 **Purvi (relieved):** Sach…sach me..

 **Kavin (joining his forehead):** Haan..sach me..

 **Purvi:** aur…main….main kaisi hoon KV?

 **Kavin (quiet):** princess..tumhe aaram karna chahiye..chalo so jaaoo..Kavin gets up to go…Purvi holds his hands..

 **Purvi:** Tum kab tak mujhse chupaaoge? Maut toh mujhe dhoondh hi legi naa..

 **Kavin: (hugging her tight, crying):** Nahi…main tumhe jaane nahi doonga…please mujhe chodke mat jaoo..mat jaaoo princess..

 **Purvi (tears, soothing him):** shhhhh..KV…main kahin nahi jaa rahi hoon..main hamesha yahi rahoongi…tumhare aur Vardaan ke paas..

 **Kavin:** vardaan?

 **Purvi(smiles):** hamara beta ek vardaan hi toh hai…kaisa laga naam?

 **Kavin (kissing her hand):** Bahut pyaara naam hai..I love you..princess..

At night, Kavin and Purvi are asleep. RUMBLEEEEE…Purvi's eyes open at the sound of thunder. The room window is open and a strong, cool breeze flows in. Purvi slowly takes off Kavin's hands that are wrapped tightly around her and goes and stands near the window, taking in the cool breeze. Slowly rain drops start to fall, they get sprayed on Purvi's face. She feels great soaking them..She looks at Kavin, he is still asleep. She smiles and walks out of the room, opens the main door and steps out in the rain.

 **RUMBLEEEEEEE…** This time Kavin wakes up at the sound of thunder and is surprised to find Purvi missing. Worried, he gets up and calls her name, checks the bathroom. He comes out of the room and searches the entire house. He looks out and sees Purvi lying down beneath the tree..

Kavin rushes out in the rain.

 **Kavin:** princess…kya kar rahi ho..chalo andar..

Purvi gets up and sits, but doesn't get up.

 **Purvi:** KV..mere paas baitho..do min.. Kavin sits down in the pouring rain.

 **Kavin:** Princess..zidd mat karo..abhi abhi toh theekh huyi ho..chalo andar..

 **Purvi:** tumhe yaad hai..jab jab doctor mujhe injection dete the..tum mujhe kiss karte the..aur mera dard theekh ho jaata tha..

 **Kavin:** hmmm

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** Aaaj mujhe uss davaai ki zaroorat hai…ek baar..KV…mujhe lagta hai mere saare dard door ho jayenge..

 **Kavin (looking into her eyes):** Princess..yeh..

He cannot complete his sentence as Purvi blocks his lips in a deep kiss. He embraces her tightly and kisses her. Purvi holds him tight and smiles through.. She feels her pain, her disease slowly getting reduced…she is filled with a strange peace, a cure..everything is fading away…

 **Purvi (mind):** Thank you KV….tumne mujhe aaj mukti de di..magar main tumhe chodke jaana nahi chahti hoon..please mujhe chupaa lo…chupaa looo…

She holds on to him tighter..Kavin can feel her strong grip and just as suddenly..he feels she is still..in his arms..Kavin shakes her…her eyes are closed.

 **Kavin:** princesss..Princess…utho…kya hua tumhe….

He picks her up and rushes inside, dries her body using towels and rubs her hands and feet trying to give her warmth..

 **Kavin (crying):** Princess ! pleaseeee….aise mat karo mere saath..

She doesn't respond, he checks her pulse..panicking he checks her heartbeat ! Crying bitterly he massages her heart, hitting it with his closed fists..

 **Kavin(angry, crying):** Uthoooo…princesss…bahut ho gaya….

She doesn't even move a muscle…as a last try, he opens her mouth and blows air….Kavin staggers back and hits his hands on the table..everything falls on the ground with a clang..but Purvi sleeps through all of this…her eyes are closed….

 **Next day:**

Kavin holds his premature son – Vardaan in his hands and looks at Purvi lying peacefully in front of him.

 **Kavin (mind):** Princess..jaa rahi ho..mujhe chodke..jaao…main khush hoon jaate jaate tumhara saara dard chala gaya..tumne mujhe yeh kabhi pata nahi chalne diyaa..tum kya dard seh rahi thi..Thank you ki tum meri zindagi me aayi…itni saari khushi ke pal diye tumne….tum jaanti ho…agar tumhari nishaani nahi hoti mere paas..aaj main bhi khushi khushi tumhara haath pakadke hamesha ke liye aa jaata..sach me..jaate jaate mujhe tum Vardaan de gayi…tumhari sabse pyaari nishaani…I promise you..isse main jaan se bhi zyaada pyaar karoonga….Bye Princess..I love you…very much…

He holds the burning pyre stick with his son's tiny hand, says a tearful Bye to the love of his life. He collects the remains of Purvi's remains in an earthen pot.

He is staring at Purvi's remains. His son is now with him at home and is sleeping in the crib. Next morning he has to go by the sea-side with Abhijit and Daya to immerse her ashes. He just has this one night to hold what are parts of Purvi's existence ever….

A cold wind blows from the window, he immediately goes to close it so as not to disturb the baby. As he is about to shut it, he can see Purvi lying down beneath the tree – the same way he had seen her during her last moments.

He stands there rooted, Purvi sits up and smiles at him indicating to come and sit next to her. Kavin swallows and goes out walking as if in a trance. He reaches nearer, he can see Purvi clearly – its her !

 **Kavin (happy, excited):** Princess…tum..tum waapas aa gayi..he grabs her and hugs her..but cannot.. he looks at her in confusion..

 **Purvi (sad):** Kaise ho KV?

 **Kavin (sad):** tumhare bina jeene ko mann nahi karta..waapas aa jaoo mere paas..

 **Purvi:** mera bhi mann nahi hai yahan se jaane kaa….KV…mujhe rok looo yahin..tumhare paas..Vardaan ke paas..

 **Kavin:** kaise?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe hamesha hamesha ke liye yahin rakh lo….mujhe acha lagta hai….main roz tumhe dekh paoongi..apne Vardaan ko apni aankhon ke saamne bada hota hua dekhoongi..she has tears in her eyes..Please…Please KV..

 **Kavin(tears flowing):** Princess….

Purvi sits on the back of the tree and indicates Kavin to come closer. Kavin walks slowly and follows her. He sits down slowly. Purvi smiles and raises her hands softly inviting him in her embrace. Kavin surrenders and lies on her lap under the tree. Purvi smiles and blows air on his forehead. He looks up..the tree branches are moving softly in wind. He looks around, Purvi is smiling at him. Slowly he closes his eyes and sleeps there.

 **Next morning**

Abhijit and Daya arrive and are shocked to see Kavin sleeping just below the tree.

 **Daya (shaking Kavin):** Kavin..uthooo..yahan kyun soye ho? Kavinnnn…

 **Kavin:** Princesss..he looks around…she is nowhere to be seen. He searches the whole place. Abhjit and Daya are confused..

 **Abhijit:** kav..Kavin…kisse dhoondh rahe ho? Vardaan kahan hai? Kavin….hume nikalna hai..

 **Kavin :** Sir..princess yahi hai…waapas aa gayi who..abhi pata nahi kahan gayi..shayad vardaan ke paas..he rushes inside, Daya and abhijit follow him. The baby is still sleeping, Kavin searches the whole house..he sits down and cries..

 **Daya (holding him by shoulders):** Chalo Kavin..Purvi ki asthiyaa le lo..der ho rahi hai…

Kavin gives milk to Vardaan, changes him and they all leave to the sea-side. The sun is rising just and the whole place is quiet with gentle waves. Abhijit prods Kavin and he wipes his tears and takes the pot with trembling hands…they slowly walk towards the shore..Kavin feels each step is heavy, like someone is holding him back. He looks behind, he cannot see anyone..

 **Daya:** Chalo Kavin..kya soch rahe ho..

 **Kavin (breathing fast, getting restless):** Nahi..sir..main yeh nahi kar sakta…he runs behind. Daya and Abhijit run behind him with the baby.

Kavin is holding the pot tight to himself.

 **Abhijit:** Kavin…kya ho gaya hai tumhe…dekho Purvi chali gayi hai…maan lo iss baat ko…chalo…uski asthiyaa bahaa do..usse mukti de do..

 **Kavin (trembling lips):** Nahi…Princess nahi chahti hai..woh aise mujhe chodd ke nahi jaana chahti hai..main ghar jaana chahta hoon..please..

They have no option but take him back to his house. Kavin gets down from the car, holding the pot of ashes gently. He is walking slowly into the house, he walks by the tree and suddenly stops near it looking at the tree..

Purvi is satnding there..smiling and tears flow from her eyes.. She is calling him..Kavin walks slowly towards the tree. Daya and Abhijit look at each other…

 **Abhijit:** Kavin…kahan jaa rahe ho..sunooo…Kavin is in a trance. He settles down, opens the earthern pot and scatters the ashes just at the base of the tree. Purvi feels refreshed, she closes her eyes.

 **Purvi:** Thank you KV…maine kaha thaa na..main kahin nahi jaoongi… Kavin nods his head and sits resting his back against the tree. Two days later a small creeper grows and makes it way up on the tree.. soon the tree is full of light pink colored flowers that spread the fragrance around. Kavin feels its Purvi – she is the one who has brought color, frangrance and happiness back in his life.

He makes it a daily habit to talk to the flowers, they give him a strange peace. When they fall on him he feels as Purvi is kissing him, the wind blows softly – he feels its Purvi who is blowing air. Vardaan also naturally is attracted to the creeper and tree and has a special bond.

 **Flashback over**

 **50 years later**

A car halts outside Kavin's house, a young 14 year old girl runs inside not waiting for her parents.

 **Girl:** daaaduuuuu…daduuuuuuu..dekho aapki princess aayi hai…

She sees her grandpa sitting beneath the tree. She rushes to him and gives him a hug.

 **Girl:** Hi daduuuuuu…..aap kaise ho? Ohoooooo..aaj bhi ekdum handsome ho..

 **Grandpa (Kavin):** main thekh hoon..choti princess..tum kaisi ho?

 **Girl:** kya choti princess..main badi ho gayi hoon..ab toh mujhe princess bulaooo..

 **Kavin (kisses her forehead):** sorry…meri life me princess toh ek hi hai…tum bilkul uske jaisi dikhti ho..isliye tumhe choti princess bulaata hoon..Dekho toh Purvi…yeh hubahoo tumhare jaise dikhti hai naa? Some flower petals fall on the girl's forehead..

 **Girl:** Hi daadi….aap kaise ho?

 **Vardaan:** Kya baate ho rahi hai Dadaa poti ke beech me? He comes and touches Kavin's feet and kisses the creeper…His wife also joins them and the creepers shower lots of flowers on all..

 **At night,**

 **Girl:** Daduuuuu…aap daadi se itna pyaar kyun karte hai?

 **Kavin:** who hai hi itni pyaari…uska dil bahut sundar hai…bilkul tumhari tarah..

 **Girl:** mujhe naa..bilkul aap ke jaisa husband chahiye…

 **Kavin (smiles):** Kyun nahi…tumhe mujhse bhi acha husband milegaa…

Next day onwards Kavin's health worsens. The doctors tell vardaan that maybe Kavin has just few days more to live. He wipes his tears and goes inside to see his weak, frail father lying on the bed. There is an oxygen mask on his face and he has not opened his eyes since yesterday night..

 **Vardaan:** Papa..aankhen kholo..

 **Kavin (opening eyes):** Bahut..dard ho raha hai mujhe…main so jaooo..

Vardaan strokes his forhead, Kavin closes his eyes. Vardaan, his wife and Purvika (his daughter) all are next to him the whole night. Its rainy season and the sky has dark thunderclouds.

Its raining outside and Kavin can feel someone softly calling him out. He opens his eyes, he can smell the fragrance of the flowers from outside. He removes the mask, and slowly gets up from the bed. He walks unsteadily to the window. There is a flash of lighting and Purvi is sitting below the tree with her arms spread wide..

Kavin walks out slowly, his leg hits a table, Purvika wakes up with the noise. She is surprised to see her old and weak grandpa walk out fast. She wakes up her parents and they all go behind Kavin, calling his name.

Kavin reaches the tree in the pouring rain and smiles at Purvi. They both hug.

 **Purvi:** KV…tumhe bahut dard ho raha hai…main davaai de doon..sab dard chala jaayega..

Kavin nods his head, he feels Purvi coming close to him, her lips locks his, he feels his pain ebb away from his body…

 **Purvi (smiles):** ab kaisa hai dard?

 **Kavin:** Koi dard nahi hai Princess..kuch bhi nahi..she smiles and opens her arms. He walks in her embrace and is surprised that he can feel her, hug her…. They both remain locked in that embrace, their tears flow…they are finally One – Together..Lucky In Love !

…Meanwhile Vardaan and family slowly pick up Kavin's cold dead body and get him inside the house. He has a beautiful smile on his face !

….. **Few more years later…..**

A beautiful girl and boy walk upto the tree. They are dressed in ther wedding clothes.

 **Purvika:** daduuuu, daadi..aap kaise ho? Dekho kaun aaya hai….yeh Pranav hai..aapka damaad…. Aaj hamari shaadi huyi..aapse aashirwaad lene aaye hai…aakhir aap hi toh duniya ke sabse 'Lucky couple in love' ho…. I love you so much….

Purvika and Pranav kiss the two entwined creepers…..as expected there is a huge shower of flowers on this new couple. Pranav looks on in amazement – there are red and pink flowers all around…

Everyone gathers for a picture with the miracle creepers – who are entwined and always in bloom ! Kavin and Purvi…..

… **The love continues….**

 **Finally...this story comes to an end...the love continues but...this was the alternate ending I had thought..Please read through and let me know how you liked it..Honestly I cried..at a couple of places - maybe its my hormones..but its also a realization how difficult it is to leave the people you love so dearly...**

 **Thank you all once again...**


End file.
